


Anytime I Want

by iwasnthere



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Lies, M/M, Sweet Home Alabama AU, The Movie, hidden identity, mentions of mpreg, one part involved outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere/pseuds/iwasnthere
Summary: Having a new and better life in New York and finally achieving his dreams of being a well known fashion designer, Zayn's life is basically as good as it can get. However, when his eight month long boyfriend decides to take things to another level, Zayn finds himself needing to go back to Bradford and finish things completely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen Sweet Home Alabama? I don't know man, it's just one of my classic favs. It's been so long since I wanted to write an au but I was too afraid. However, I decided to say, damn it, I will. And it's been very fun. Now, for those who don't know, this is an american film, based on well, Alabama, and I tried my best to make it at least _a little british_? Because I didn't want to completely just make a fic out of the movie I wanted to make it more Z and Li. This is a self-indulging fic, because I've been having a major writer's block on GLATOMT, but I am not giving up on that fic, don't worry. I just needed to test my imagination and creativity on this one.
> 
> Most of this is actually taken from the movie, so all credits to their story writers and producers. I don't intend on claiming that anything is mine. And since it is from a movie, the scene shifts are kind of quick, I tried my best to make it make sense more. 
> 
> P.S. I am well aware that the place I'm depicting Bradford to be in this fic is absolutely wrong, the place I imagined was the Alabama in the movie. I hope that's okay. Also, this movie was released in 2002, some elements are so old here but just bear with me, yeah? 
> 
> TO ANYONE WHO IS A FAN OF SWEET HOME ALABAMA: I'm so sorry if this is shit!! I know I probably won't do the movie justice. Please forgive me.
> 
> Alright, let's go. Any mistakes are mine. I do not own any of the characters and the storyline. :)

**15 YEARS EARLIER**

_“Come on, Liam!” ten-year-old Zayn screams as another thunder clap roars across the beach._

_“Slow down!” Liam calls out rushing after his best friend._

_“I gotta get home! My mum’s gonna kill me, Li!” Zayn replies, not slowing down._

_Just as they were approaching the shore, lightning strikes._

_Liam catches up to him, “Wow, did you see that?”_

_Zayn slaps a hand across Liam’s chest. “Let’s go!”_

_“Just answer the question!” Liam follows Zayn._

_“No!” Zayn says, still running in front of Liam, rushing home._

_Liam catches up to him and stops in front of the other boy. “No, you won’t answer me? Or no, you won’t marry me?”_

_“Liam Payne, I’m ten years old, I have too much to live for!”_

_Lightning strikes the beach again, this time much closer to where the pair were, causing them to scream and Zayn to run away from the area but Liam pulls him where the lightning hit._

_“This way, you dolt! Come on!” Liam shouts to be heard through the rain._

_Zayn looks at the sand where the lightning hit. “Wow.” He reaches out to touch it._

_“It’s hot, don’t touch it.” Liam says, sighing in relief. “We’ll be safe here.”_

_Zayn rolls his eyes, “why are you so sure?”_

_Liam beams at him, “lightning never strikes the same place twice. Everybody knows that.”_

_“Shut up” Zayn laughs, shoving Liam a bit. He looks at him, “why would you want to marry me for anyway?”_

_Liam smiles at him sweetly. “So I can kiss you anytime I want.” He takes Zayn’s face in his hands and leans in, Zayn closes his eyes and as they’re about to kiss, another thunder clap roars and –_

**15 YEARS LATER**

Zayn flutters his eyes open and lifts his head from the table.

“You know, that accent of yours gets thicker when you’re dreaming.” Waylon teases; fixing the dress a model is wearing.

Zayn blushes, “okay, why did you guys let me sleep?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, “oh please, it was five minutes.” She was on her knees in front of a model, fixing his slacks.

“Huh,” Zayn says, “what did I say?” He squeaks out.

“That we’re all getting big, fat, raises when you become somebody.” Waylon exclaims.

“Did somebody kill Versace?” Natasha laughs.

Zayn smirks, “alright, laugh now, but tomorrow, it could be us.” He says, taking a cup of coffee from his assistant.

“Not us, you. I just make the coffee.” Andrea says, smiling at him.

“Thank you.” Zayn says heartily.

\--

The team leaves their warehouse early in the morning after a long, long night of working.

“Thanks guys, thanks for a long night.” Zayn tells Natasha and the others.

Ben nods, “you too, get some rest.”

“Bye, see you at the show.” Zayn waves.

“Bye Z!” Natasha calls out.

Zayn walks to his flat not far from work. He rubs a hand on his face, god, he was so tired. Nervous too, it was his first fashion show tonight. This could finally change his fate and make him known to be one of the greatest fashion designers in New York. Far fetched? Well, it’s a start.

He walks in his flat to find the floor filled with rose petals, everywhere. He looks around and sees bouquets of probably every kind of rose in his flat. Petals everywhere, from his couch to his bed.

He grins widely, “Jason,” He sighs dreamily. And presses the button of his phone to hear a voicemail.

“Hey, Babe, there’s a rose for every moment I thought of you last night.” A deep, strong voice rings out, causing Zayn to feel giddy and warm.

“God, you must be exhausted,” Jason continues, “Listen, I’ll see you at the show, yeah? It’s gonna be great. You’ll knock ‘em dead. Love you so much. Can’t wait to see you tonight. Bye.”

Zayn smiles stupidly. He’s so crazy about this guy and it’s only been eight months. My god. But he’ll have to think about all this – not today, he has a big show later.

\--

“Okay, people, we are officially late!” Zayn shouts in the loud, chaotic dressing area, grabbing a dress from a rack.

“Zayn!” Andrea says shrilly.

Zayn looks up to her, “yes?”

Andrea, wearing a black shirt with the name _Zayn Webb_ , walks up to her with a model. “This top is supposed to be neon aubergine! But this is wrong! It’s all wrong!” She hisses.

“Okay, okay, don’t panic.” Zayn says trying to calm her down. “That’s my job.” He breathes, “um, put her after anoke? The third light cue is yellow, she’ll look eggplant.” He walks away from her.

Zayn stops mid way and calls out, “Andrea? The reason it’s all wrong is it’s on backwards.”

“Ohhh, look, Mr. Brit! I’m scared of you” A voice calls out that makes Zayn smile.

“Frederick, what are you doing here?” He says after hugging the guy. “You’re the competition!”

Frederick snorts, “competition? Please! Our design is for plumes and pearls.” He makes a kissy face. “And nothing is going to come between me and my protégé. And this is, after all, all about me.” He gestures towards the chaotic room.

He takes the dress in Zayn’s hand, “Oh, I love this! Stella McCartney is shook, right now.”

Zayn sighs nervously, “Then why do I feel like I’m in Times Square stark naked?”

“Baby, you’re a doll, you’ll be fine.” Frederick pats his cheek. “Seven years ago, you were this debutante off the plantation, and now you’re my steel magnolia with her very own show!” He purses his lips.

Zayn breathes out. “okay, now get out of here before you make me cry!

“Bonne Chance!” Frederick walks away after blowing Zayn a kiss.

Zayn sees Jason on the TV inside their dressing area. It’s covering the whole show and of course, the red carpet entrance would be on TV. The paps are having a field day seeing the son of the mayor attend a fashion show. 

_“Big Smile! Great! Thank you!” A paparazzi calls out to Jason._

_Jason smiles politely at the swarm of reporters and media people in front of him throwing questions._

_“Good to see you secretary Hennings, do you have a moment for a few questions?” a reporter asks._

_“Jason! Are you excited about the show?” another one calls out._

_Jason smiles, “I’m very excited, of course!”_

_“Did you see the models?”_

_“The models? Oh um,” Jason starts._

“Please tell me there’s a flaw in him somewhere.” Eleanor, one of his models, and one of his very first friends in New York, says watching Jason from the TV with Zayn.

Zayn grins widely. “He asked me to go to Ireland with him for the holidays.”

Eleanor snorts, “he’s gonna ask you a lot more than that.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and he gasps, “You think so?” He snaps out of his trance, “hey, let’s go! Let’s do this! All right,” He guides the models in a line, “line up, everyone, places! No smiles, no smiles, just smirks!”

The show flies through in a whim. Zayn literally cannot even begin to describe how proud he feels to have his collection be features in this year’s fashion week. This was just a dream of his years ago, and now, he’s actually making a name for himself.

He blushes getting congratulations from everyone he comes across in the room, giving out his thank yous when a pair of hands cover his eyes from behind. He smiles widely and spins around seeing Jason. Lucious Jason with his black hair and lean built. He’s in a suit and he looks so good Zayn might just swallow his tongue.

“Congratulations, babe!” Jason exclaims, wrapping Zayn in a hug.

Zayn nuzzles his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “You’re amazing, those flowers were insane.”

Jason smirks, “well, I just wanted this day to be perfect.”

“Oh, god, baby. What if they hate me?” Zayn bites his lip, feeling anxious, now that someof the excitement has worn off.

“Z, they’re critics. They hate themselves.” Jason says calmly.

“Easy for you to say!” Zayn giggles, “I wasn’t born with that thick Hennings skin.”

Jason smiles at him sweetly. “No, you weren’t. Thank God. That’s one of the many things I love about you.” He goes to kiss Zayn but his phone beeps.

“Ah, babe, I’m so sorry, I have a meeting in the Bronx.” He locks his phone and pockets it. “But enjoy, okay? I’ll see you later.”

Zayn nods, “Okay –“

“Hey” Jason calls, “we’ve got that thing tonight at the Lincoln Center.”

“What thing?” Zayn queries.

Jason smiles patiently. “Fund-raiser thing.”

“Right!” Zayn’s voice an octave higher. “That thing with your mum. That’s tonight.”

“Afraid so,” Jason walks up to his space and leans his forehead against Zayn’s. “I’m so proud of you, okay? I love you.”

Zayn looks up at him and pecks him quickly. “I love you too.”

“Congratulations” Jason says, pulling away. ‘See you later.”

Zayn watches him look away and continues to celebrate the show. He’s said thank you tonight more than probably half of his lifetime. He’s so, so happy. Incredibly grateful, nothing can ever rain on his parade.

Except maybe, this fund-raiser thing. Because it’s with Jason’s mum. Jason’s mum who is not down right rude to him, but is obviously not that fond of him either. Not because he’s a guy, nope, she’s not a homophobe, but she just wants the best for Jason; and from her point of view, Zayn isn’t the best.

Zayn is determined to prove her wrong. Which is why he is dressed up in one of his best self-designed suits, in the backseat of this car Jason sent to pick him up, nervously shifting his hands and playing with the cuffs of his suit.

“His meeting’s running a little late.” Paddy says from the driver’s seat. “He told me to take you inside so you wouldn’t have to wait.” He then parks the car at the side of the road and opens the door for Zayn. He leads the raven haired boy to the back door of an unfamiliar building.

“Where are we?” Zayn sighs out a laugh. “I’m so tired, Paddy. I’ve just had it.” He smiles weakly.

Paddy smiles at him knowingly, “well, he shouldn’t be too long.” He continues to guide him until they reach another entrance with another guy.

“Mr. Webb, won’t you come in?” The guy says, opening the door for him and gestures for him to get inside.

Zayn looks at Paddy who nods at him. “Okay.”

The guy, Mark, leads Zayn to a hallway with Jason waiting at the end. Zayn smiles and thanks Mark as he quickens his pace to reach his boyfriend.

“So, have you made a decision?” Jason asks, taking Zayn’s hand in his.

Zayn smiles at him, “about what?”

“Ireland.” Jason replies, leading Zayn throughout the building.

Zayn huff out, “Ireland? Babe, that’s what? Four months from now?” He chuckles out.

“Hmm, I was thinking two, maybe three hundred guests, tops?” Jason continues as if Zayn didn’t speak.

“For the holidays? Jason, are you on some sort of medication?” Zayn exclaims as Jason leads him to a room completely pitch black. “What’s going on? Where are we” What the fu-“

Then suddenly the room was illuminated in light and Zayn gasps realizing that they are basically in a Tiffany and Co. shop, with possibly every type of ring sold, if the glistening from the lights were any indication. He turns to Jason who gets down on one knee before him.

“ _Oh my god.”_

“Zayn Webb, will you marry me?” Jason asks, smiling at Zayn.

Zayn stutters, “are you sure? I mean – are you like, really sure? For real? Because if you’re not sure, we could just go back to the car, it’s only been eight months, babe, I –“

Jason gets up from his knees and takes Zayn’s hands again. “You know I never do anything rash.” He lifts a hand and places it on Zayn’s cheek. “And I usually never ask a question I don’t already know the answer to.” He smiles at Zayn through his lashes. “So, at the risk of being rejected twice, I’m gonna ask you again. Will you marry me?”

Zayn grins widely. “ _Yes!_ ” He throws himself at Jason and kisses him hungrily. He places his hands on Jason’s cheeks and pecks him repeatedly, causing the boy to laugh and pull away slightly.

Jason gestures to the wide array of rings around the room. “Pick one.”

\--  

“Mayor! Just one shot! One shot!” A reporter shouts from the crowd of media people mobbing Christina.

“Can you comment on the Watson bill?”

Another one fights throught the crowd and pushes through almost hitting the Mayor. “Mayor, over here please!

Christina smiles for the cameras. “Thank you.” She then walks with her assistant. “Where is he?”

The assistant walks beside her, guiding her through the mob of media. “He’s running late.”

“No doubt, thanks to the Debb guy.” Christina rolls her eyes.

“Webb, designer, british.” The assistant corrects.

Christina rolls her eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

A reporter shoves a mic almost hittting Christina, “Your honor, how do you answer those who are opposed to the street improvement project you put in the city council today?”

“I suggest they take a drive on some of the streets in Brooklyn. Maybe they’ll disappear into a pothole.”

Another one pushes through the crowd, “And your son’s relationship with Zayn Webb, do you have a comment? Sources say they’re engaged, do you have a comment?”

Christina laughs humorlessly, “trust me, if my son were engaged, I’d have a comment.”

\--

Zayn strokes Jason’s cheeks as he continues to kiss him passionately. One of his hands travel to Jason’s hair as he moves even closer, almost straddling Jason in the backseat of the car.

“I thought you were tired.” Jason breathes out as Zayn moves his lips to his jaw.

Zayn smiles mischieviously. “Paddy, can you excuse us for a second?” He looks at the rearview mirror to see Paddy salute his approval. Zayn presses a button and the partition comes up.

Jason smirks. “I’ve been planning this for weeks. I knew your show would be great and tonight is perfect.” He moves his neck to give Zayn more leverage. “Oh god, I can’t wait to see the look on my mother’s face.”

Zayn freezes and pulls away.

Jason doesn’t seem to notice his discomfort and grabs his phone. “Cmon, let’s call your parents.”

“ _No!_ ” Zayn shouts. Jason looks at him shocked. “I mean, uh – not right this second.” Zayn gathers himself up and moves away a bit. “What I mean is, - babe would you be put out if we just kept this to ourselves for a few days?”

Jason looks confused, “Z, it’s going to come out sooner of later.”

Zayn shakes his head, “no, I know, I know but – um, could we just.” He sighs. “I haven’t seen my parents in years and I just feel like I should tell them in person.”

His boyfriend looks at him for a moment then nods. “Of course.” Taking Zayn’s hand.

“And –I think I should do it alone.”

Jason gives him a look. “I’m going to have to meet them eventually, Z.”

“You will.” Zayn gets into his space again and kisses him repeatedly. “You will and they’ll love you. Eventually.”

The pair laugh. “Is it because I know everything about Kobe Bryant but not much about David Beckham?

Zayn winces playfully. “Well.” He laughs.

“Okay, mum’s the word.” Jason takes his hand and kisses it. “No one will know.”

Zayn smiles at him gratefully. “Thank you. I love you.”

The car comes to a stop and Zayn takes a deep breath. He’s still not used to all these reporters flooding whenever Jason and him walk out fo a car together. Jason already ahs enough, how much more with his boyfriend.

“Secretary Hennings, will you comment..” a reporter tries to reach the pair, not even a minute before getting out of the car.

“Hello,” Jason says politely, holding Zayn’s hand as he guides them towards the building.

“Why haven’t you told your mother you’re engaged?”

“Have you though about children?”

Zayn’s eyes widen and tries to keep his head down and lets Jason guide him through the crowd. He’s got his left hand tucked in his pocket to avoid attention. They reach the entrance to find Jason’s mum there. “That lip shade does nothing for you. What kept you?”

Zayn blushes as Jason bites his lip to stifle a laugh. “Oh, it’s none of your business.”

Christina rolls her eyes. “You know I hate surprises.” She turns to Zayn. “Zayn, darling.” She holds out her hand.

“Hi, your honor.” Absentmindedly, Zayn takes out his left hand to shake hers. “So good to see you.”

“Look at you, always the star of the show. I hear very good things about your new line.” She smiles but freezes when she feels the ring on Zayn’s finger.

Zayn’s eyes widen in panic. “Oh yeah,” He says trying to pull away from Christina’s grip.

Christina doesn’t stop smiling but it’s definitely not a happy smile anymore. “Jason?”

Jason looks at his mum then Zayn, “Yes?”

“Seems like something is on Zayn’s very important finger.”

Zayn squirms uncomfortably. “Um, your honor, I’d really like to keep it -“ he starts quietly when Christina grabs his ahnd in a haste.

“ _Oh my god! You’re engaged_?”

Jason smiles.

“Quiet.” Zayn finishes. But the crowd of reporters and camera men have already heard and is in chaos.

\--

Headlines. Headlines. Headlines.

_And he’s off the market!_

_Mayor’s son to wed fashion beau!_

“Bloody hell, Zayn! I’m your first New York friend, and even british too! But I have to read about it with 12 million other people!” Eleanor hisses over the phone.

Zayn laughs as he drives to a road he hasn’t been in in nearly eight years. “Sorry, love, she just grabbed my hand. What was I supposed to do?”

Eleanor sighs. “I know, we read all about it.” She squeals. “Did you cry?”

“Wouldn’t you?” Zayn giggles.

“One man for the rest of my life?” Eleanor whines. “Fuck, I’d bawl my bloody eyes out!” She laughs, “so why don’t we meet? We’re just around the corner.”

Zayn sighs. “I can’t. “ He makes a sharp turn that leads her to a road with a signage at the side: _Welcome to Bradford_. “I’m in Bradford.” He passes through the most amazing houses, looking like they’re royalty. He has so many memories of dreaming to live in these houses when he was younger.

Eleanor gasps. “ _Oh, my god.”_

Zayn says goodbye to Eleanor shortly after that. He tells her he’ll make this trip as quick as possible and they can finally celebrate proper. He bites his lip as he enters his hometown, he raises his eyebrows seeing that nothing’s changed really. He breathes out another sigh and drives to a house that he swore he’d never have to visit ever again. He looks around and it seems like no one is home. He parks the car and takes a deep breath. “Civil, Zayn. Try to be civil.” He takes out his engagement ring and puts it inside his bag. He puts on his raybans and grabs the folders from the passsenger’s seat then gets out of the car only to be greeted by a hound puppy (dog, really) but puppy he hasn’t seen in a while. The puppy is barking up a storm already.

Zayn looks at the lake in front of the house to see an old, rusty, charter plane floating about. He makes a face and turns to the dog.

The door to the house opens. “He’s loud but he doesn’t bite.” Liam walks to the porch. “Come on, bub. Lie down!” Liam smiles at Zayn annoyingly. “How can I help you?”

Zayn takes a good look at Liam and rolls his eyes. Nothing much has changed about him. He still looks good, Zayn will admit. He’s still got those amazing broad shoulders, and there’s stubble on his chin now, muscles in his arms are definitely still defined, clearly standing out in his tight shirt. He’s got grease all over his face and his hair is all over the place. He’s got a – whatever he has in his hand, he’s pretty sure it’s something for the plane. Whatever, Zayn doesn’t have time for this.

“Well, for starters, you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a damn divorce.” Zayn snaps.

Liam’s smile drops whatever he was holding drops too.

Zayn takes off his sunglasses, “come on, Liam. I mean it. The joke’s over. Let’s finish this.” He places the folders he has on the hood of his car. “I’ve got a plane to catch.”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Liam finally speaks.

“You know, I never really understood that expression.” Zayn keeps a straight face. “But no, I am not _shitting_ you.” He opens the folders and starts pointing at the little sticky tabs he put on the divorce papers. “Look, it’s even got idiot-proof tabs to make it easy. There’s one copy for me, one copy for you and one copy for the lawyers.”

Zayn looks at Liam. “What? Speak!”

Liam shakes his head. “You show up here after eight years without so much as a, _Hello, Liam. Remember me? Your husband?_ Or _Hi, love. Looking damn good! How’s the family?_ ” He walks down the porch and picks up what he dropped.

“You expect me to tell you that you look good?” Zayn exclaims. “Since when were you a fan of dishonesty?”

“Did they laugh at your sarcasm wherever it is you’ve been?” Liam squints his eyes a bit at Zayn.

Zayn sighs. “You knew where I was. And don’t even pretend you spent all this time missing me.”

Liam laughs. “Oh, I missed you, alright.” He walks closer. “But at this range, my aim is bound to improve.” The hound starts barking again.

“Is that a threat?” Zayn never backs down from Liam. “I’ve got a lawyer that charges $350 an hour. He billed me everytime you sent these papers back.”

“Well, I’m glad to see you finally got the message!” Liam says. The hound’s barks continue to the point of it being annoying.

“Shut up, Loki!”

“Shut up Watson!”

Zayn looks at Liam in shock. “What happened to Loki?”

Liam gives him a blank look. “He died. You weren’t here.” He walks towards the porch.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.” Liam says simply. “You’ve done it before, you should recognize the gesture.”

Zayn huffs out and follows Liam. “Damn it, can we just try to make this as civilized as possible?” He grabs the folders and walks up the porch. “Please just sign these papers so I can go home.”

Liam stops in front of the door to look at Zayn. “Now, what do you know from home? Fuck, I bet your parents don’t even know you’re here.”

Zayn frowns, “That’s my business, Liam.”

“Baby” Liam approaches him with a point of a finger. “Those are the only family you got.”

“Don’t baby me, _baby_!” Zayn slaps Liam’s finger away.

Liam rolls his eyes. “Get your ass back in the car, and your drive over there. See them. And then,” He looks at Zayn in the eyes. “Maybe we’ll talk.” He walks away from Zayn and heads inside the house.

“Liam!” Zayn shouts. “You stubborn, stupid, selfish asshole!” He walks towards the door that Liam hasn’t closed yet. “The only reason you won’t sign these papers is because I want you to!”

Liam laughs humorlessly, “Wrong! The only reason I’m not signing those papers is because you’ve turned into some high class, pretentious New York dick, and I’d like nothing better right now than to piss you off!” He slams the door at Zayn’s face and locks it behind him.

Zayn swears under his breath. “What are you doing with Paul’s old plane anyway?”

“That’s my business!” Liam screams through the door. “Divorce my ass.” Heading to the kitchen to get a drink.

“Hey genius.” Zayn says startling Liam. He’s stood in the living room, the door Liam locked now wide open. “Next time you lock somebody out, make sure they don’t know where the spare key is hidden.”

Liam bites his lip and throws his head back in frustration. “See, that’s the thing about spare keys. It’d be nicer if your husband told you _where it was_!”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “I’m not your husband anymore, Liam. I’m just the first guy that climbed at the back of your truck.” He sighs. “And you’re right. I have changed. I don’t even know that person anymore.” He holds out the folders to Liam.

Liam gives him a disbelieveing look and then a grin. “Well then,” he pops open a can of beer. “Allow me to remind you.” He walks away from Zayn and heads to a room in the house.

Zayn closes his eyes and rubs his temple. “god, what did I ever do to deserve this?”

\--

Christina flips another page from the magazine with Zayn on the cover.

“Born into one of the wealthiest families of Bradford, his daddy’s in cotton and all that that implies.” She reads the article.

Her assistant, Richard, walks in her office. “There is no listing for a Yaser Webb in Bradford.”

“How about his local highschool?”

“No record of Zayn Webb attending, ever.” Richard responds.

Christina groans. “Jesus! Whatever happened to responsibly journalism.” She puts the magazine down and taps a pen on her table. “There’s something wrong here. Why would my son do this to me?”

Richard gives her a look. “Maybe he – well, loves him?”

“Oh please! This is a classic rebound!” She huffs out, “He’s still wounded from, uh - with whom was his last relationship?”

“Edward Truesdale. Lawyer, San Fransisco.”

Christina sighs. “See? That was a match made in heaven. Society, political family, California.” She whines, “Imagine all those electoral votes! My god! Get Jason on the phone!”

\--

“Did you see the look on my mom’s face?” Jason asks Ben, his friend and colleague, as someone is reporting about an expansion to a hospital that they are funding.. “I thought her head was going to explode!”

“Yeah, what did she say?”

Jason shrugs, “that I should date guys like Zayn, not marry them.”

Ben winces, “that’s harsh.

“That’s mom.”

The guy reporting seems so have finished. “We hope to expand the hospital by fall.”

Jason claps his hands. “Thank you.”

Ben nods, “thanks a lot.”

Jason’s phone rings showing his mum in the caller ID. “Hey man, speak of the devil.” He tells Ben before picking up. “Hello,”

“So, have you two lovebirds set a date?” Christina asks calmly.

“I’m pleading the fifth.”

Christina groans, “Fine, keep your secrets. I dare you.”

Jason smiles. “Oh, at least you’re in a better mood.”

“My approval rating went up points.” She chuckles, “it seems the public likes being reminded I am a mother.”

“Always running for the office.”

Christina sighs. “I’m only thinking of you.” She continues, “Say, um- do you happen to have the Webb’s number down in Bradford? I thought perhaps I should introduce myself.”

Jason raises his eyebrows. “It’s probably still evening there, and besides,” He clucks his tongue. “I’d like to meet them first, if you don’t mind.”

“You do realize that the press is going to be all over this, right?” Christina adds, “Happy couples don’t sell, Jason. So if there are any skeletons in his closet, then we need to know about them.”

\--

Liam walks out of the room to find Zayn on the couch, pouting.

“You make clothes, right?”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “I design them, there’s a big difference.”

Liam hums. “Did you design anything orange?” He smirks and looks out the window, and Zayn follows his point of view.

“You called the sheriff?” Zayn asks incredulously. “You know that bastard hates me!” He gets up from the couch and tries to hide in the kitchen.

Liam chuckles, “for a good reason!” He calls opening the door.

“Well, if it isn’t the Bradford Bad Boy himself!” a voice calls.

Zayn peeks into the living room because, he knows that voice. “ _Niall?_ ”

Niall whistles. He takes off his cap to reveal his brunette hair with blonde tips. “You fucking asshole! Do we miss you around here!” He exclaims as he catches Zayn throwing his arms around the boy. “Hey, I think I saw poor, old Fuzz just the other day.”

Zayn groans. “Oh, you just had to bring that up, Ni? Really?” He looks at the younger boy and hugs him again. “I can’t believe you’re the sheriff now!”

“Yep, I get to frisk hot little things like you all day.” Niall laughs. “And, get paid for it!”

Liam groans, reminding everybody of his presence. “Niall, can you be a bit more professional?” He rolls his eyes. “We’ve got a suspect here.”

Niall nods. “See, Zayn, you can’t just break in other people’s houses.”

“See, about that, Niall. I didn’t exactly break in, I used a key!” Zayn explains, and holds out the key. “My key.”

Niall smiles, “yes, but it isn’t your house, Zaynie.” He wraps an arm around Zayn. “I’m gonna have to let you leave.”

Liam beams at this. “Use the cuffs, Niall. Please.”

“Niall, if you would just get him to sign these papers, I’ll let you run me out of town.” Zayn holds out the folders again.

Liam frowns, “That’s none of his concern, keep him of this, Zayn.”

“What’s that?” Niall holds out his hand for Zayn. “Divorce papers? I thought you took care of this, Li?”

Liam breathes out. “Me too.”

Zayn squints his eyes at him. “Obviously not.”

“Well,” Niall looks between Liam and Zayn for a moment. “If you guys are still married, it’s his house, too, Li. And this isn’t anything but a domestic dispute. “ Niall looks at Liam apologetically then turns to Zayn. “He didn’t hit you, did he? We take that stuff pretty seriously, and Liam’s my friend but, if he did, I’ll take him right now.”

Zayn stares at Niall, and then looks at Liam who has a look of disbelief on his face. “No, Niall.” Zayn says softly. “Liam’s never hit me.”

Niall nods with a smile. “You know? I don’t have a single childhood memory that doesn’t have you two in it. Including that night where I lit my ass on fire.”

Zayn turns away and shakes his head.

“Niall, memory lane is closed.” Liam says, tone firm.

“Oh, I see.” Niall bites his lip looking at Liam. “You know what? You guys have a lot of catching up to do. So I’m just gonna leave you to it.” He walks away.

“You owe me one, Nialler.” Liam calls out, following Niall.

Zayn tailing after them shouts, “Why won’t you just sign the papers?”

Niall turns and holds out his hand for the pair to shut up. “There’s nothing I can do. The law is the law, you guys are still married. No crime here.”

Liam snorts. “So shoplifiting ice cream at tesco’s is okay?”

Zayn gasps, “I took them back and you know it, Liam Payne!”

“You remember that vandalism at the train station? Totally him!” Liam continues.

“Like I could pull that off on my own!” Zayn denies.

Liam smirks, “Niall, isn’t there an outstanding warrant for whoever dumped your mum’s Segway in the fishpond?”

Zayn’s eyes widen. No fucking way. Liam didn’t rat him out about that.

Niall stops in his tracks and turns around. “ _What?_ ” 

\--

Zayn can’t believe the nerve of Liam ratting him out like that. And Niall sure does know how to hold a grudge does he? That was such a long time ago. He pouts as they take a mug shot of him at the station. And then he gets one phone call. 

The phone rings a few times and Zayn doesn’t even know if he wants an answer or maybe he could just walk home or something.

“Hello?” a voice says on the other line before he could do anything else.

Zayn takes a deep breath, “Hey mum.”

“Zayn?” Tricia gasps. “Is that you? It’s so late, are you okay?”

He checks his watch and sees that it’s only 9:15. Late? Really mum? “I just thought I’d surprise you.” He chuckles fakely.

Tricia pauses for a moment. “Well, this is certainly a surprise. Hearing from you, being such a busy boy. Oh, I call people when I’m washing the dishes and all. It’s called multitasking, you know?” She laughs.

“Mum, the call isn’t a surprise.” Zayn takes a deep breath. “I’m in town.”

“Bloody Hell!” Tricia exclaims. “Sorry, love. Yaser! Zayn’s in town! My baby boy has finally come home.”

“Are you going to repeat everything he says? If you are, get off my chair.” Zayn hears his baba tell his mum and chuckles a bit. “Mum” He tries to cut off the banter his parents are having while he’s still on the line.

“I had to turn down the telly, I couldn’t hear myself think.” Tricia says.

Yaser huffs, “It was not that loud.”

“ _Mum_ ” Zayn says again.

“Please, you could’ve heard it from the Styles household.”

Zayn rolls his eyes and slams the phone on the wall I few times.

“Zayn?” Tricia says.

“Mum, I only have three minutes.” He says.

“Baby, you didn’t have to call, just come on by.”

Zayn rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “That’s the thing. I was kinda hoping Baba could come and get me?” 

20 minutes later, Zayn found himself sat at an old pick up truck with his dad driving.

“So, what put you in jail this time?” Yaser asks.

Zayn crosses his arms. “Liam and his big, fat mouth.” He looks at the road. “It was just a misunderstanding, that’s all.”

Yaser laughs a bit. “Kinda like that wedding I paid for then?”

“I would hardly call that a wedding.” Zayn says.

“The lad was nervous.”

“He was still drunk from the night before, baba.”

Yaser sighs. “Can you blame him?”

“Yes! Who else would I blame?” Zayn snaps. “I went to the reception by myself with puke all over me while he slept it off in the Travelodge.” He looks at his dad. “I can’t believe after all these years you’re still siding with that-“

“I’m not siding with anybody.” Yaser says. “The boy’s changed, that’s all.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Okay, fine. Baba, Can we just stop talking about Liam then? Just stop.” He sighs. “I know he’s like a son to you, but _I am_ your son, and maybe you wanna know what’s new with me.”

Yaser sighs. “Okay, how are you, beta?”

“I met somebody. He’s quite a catch.” Zayn smiles at nothing. “I’m happy. Really.”

That seems to have ended any conversation with Yaser because the ride went silent after that. Zayn’s grateful actually, at least he doesn’t have to explain himself anymore, or worse talk about Liam more. Yaser parks in front of the familiar house that has Zayn’s heart leaping.

The front door opens revealing his mum, “ _mera pyaar!_ Give me a cuddle!”

Zayn unbuckles his seatbelt and walks out of the truck. “Mum!”

“Oh god, you are skin and bones!” She pulls him in for a hug. “Have you been eating well?”

Zayn gives her a look that she shakes her head at. “Don’t I get a smile then? I know there’s one in there somewhere.” Zayn breathes out a laugh and kisses her cheek.

“Come on, let’s all get inside.” Yaser says as they follow after him into the house.

Zayn looks around the house and stares. It still looks…the same. He sighs and sees so much old stuff and sometimes wishes he could give this house a makeover or something.

Tricia pushes him out of his thoughts. “Well, are you hungry, Zayn? Do you want me to reheat some curry?”

“Oh no, mum. I’m fine.” Zayn says.

“You look tired.” Tricia points out. “Are you tired? Oh, you know, maybe it’s the way you wear your hair now.” She giggles and goes to ruffle his perfectly styled hair when he pulls away a bit.

“Um,” Zayn starts. “You guys have really done a lot with the place, huh.”

“Would you listen to that accent?” Tricia laughs.

Yaser rolls his eyes. Zayn looks a lot like him with that face. “Why don’t you sit on my good chair? Your mum got me this Christmas before the last one.”

Zayn follows his dad. “Oh, you mean the Christmas where you were supposed to come visit me?”

“I told you, Z. It just wasn’t a good time.” His mum says. “Let me get you those tickets.” She walks away.

His dad guides him to the chair. “Sit down, sit.” Yaser smiles. “Now watch this.” He pulls a lever from the side the has another part popping causing Zayn’s legs to lift and his whole body to be pushed further up the chair.

“ _Bloody_ ” Zayn exclaims. “What the fu-“ He gasps.

Yaser laughs. “Now isn’t this quite the chair, yeah?”

Zayn fakes a smile, breathing out. “I’m speechless, Baba.” He shifts, “now, how do I get up?”

Yaser pulls the lever again causing the chair to make a popping sound and pushing Zayn off in a swift.

“Oh my god.” Zayn yelps.

His dad lightly pats hi back. “Liam tell you he’s thinking of getting one?”

Tricia walks back into the room. “Oh, I see your priorities. Liam, jail, then home.”

Zayn sighs. “Mum, it was unfinished business. That’s all.”

And his dad, of fucking course goes, “Liam’s doing alright. The lad’s going places.”

Tricia rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you were going places once upon a time, too.” She hands Zayn something. “Here’s the tickets.”

Zayn takes them and frowns. “You know, these were gifts! I’d prefer if you guys just use them.” He rubs his temply. “I don’t understand how you guys want to visit all those tourist spots in the US and even in Europe, but you can’t manage to visit me, your only son! You visit Doniya!”

His mum gives him a look, “that door swings both ways, Zayn. And, please, don’t get me started on things I don’t understand.”

Yaser looks at Zayn. “Here we go.”

Zayn shakes his head. “Your dream for me was to get out of this place and be somebody! Everywhere we went you’d let people know what I did and who I was.”

“I’m just saying.”

“ _What?_ ” Zayn asks incredulously. “What are you trying to say? I mean, just tell me what I can do to make you happy!”

Tricia sighs. “Just make yourself happy, Zayn.”

Zayn waves a hand. “Done. That’s already made.” He grabs his bag and wears the ring. “I have a career now. People want to be me.” He shows off his left hand. “Somebody loves me, and I love him.”

Tricia grabs Zayn’s hand and stares at the ring. Yaser walks closer and checks it out. “Well, Jaan, why don’t you get some of that ice cream from yesterday?” He says to Tricia who lets go fo Zayn’s hand and walks away from the pair. 

Yaser gives him an encouraging smile. “Your mum just wants the best for you, beta.”

Zayn sighs but nods his head. “I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight, Zayn.”

“Night, baba.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I switched up so many things from the movie, I'm so sorry about that.  
> This chapter has mentions of mpreg and involves outing someone (I know, nobody ever has the right to do that).
> 
> any mistakes are mine. all credit of the plot line goes to the writers and producers of sweet home alabama, I only added different situations.
> 
> ALSO, I should've said how little niall's character is here, and I genuinely tried to fit Harry in. Hopefully I could squeeze more parts of them into the next chapter.

“But you know nothing about him, Jason.” Christina says, breakfast with Jason will mean more time to convince him that this wedding is a mistake. “Are you even sure who he is?”

“I love him, mom.” Jason says as a matter of factly.

Christina rolls her eyes. “That’s nice, but you have to be careful.” She sips her coffee. “You and I are different. We’re in public life to serve and to serve, to be the best of are abilities, to set good examples.”

She wildly gestures her hands as she speaks. “I’ve put a hold on the Plaza for the second week of June. That should give you a nice, long engagement.”

“Actually.” Jason starts. “We were thinking Christmas in Ireland.” He takes a bite of the pancake he’s eating, daring his mom to protest.

“If you think I’m going to let some guy talk you into getting married.”

“He is not ‘some guy’, he is my fiancé for christ’s sake.” Jason raises his eyebrows.

Christina sighs. “You know what? You’re just like your father. One minute you’re brilliant, controlled and steadfast.” Her tone changes, “Next, you’re throwing it all away on some young peace of ass.”

Jason places his cutlery on his plate and proceeds to stand up. “Those are your issues, Mother. Not mine.” 

\--

“ _What?_ ” Zayn gasps into the phone as he drives around town. Why is there only one bank here again? He doesn’t even have his car yet so he’s driving the pick up truck. “Hold on, how long does a contested divorce take?”

“ _Eighteen months?_ Mr. Mason, I don’t have eighteen months!” He exclaims, “Hell, I don’t even have eighteen days. It’s just not going to work for me.” He parks the truck and walks towards the bank.

“Don’t see hot stuff like you around these town anymore!” a voice calls out that Zayn doesn’t bother acknowledge.

“Mr. Mason, that’s not going to work.” Zayn says to his lawyer. God. $350 per hour. Fucking Liam.

“You look like sex on a stick with that shirt, baby!” the same voice calls, is catcalling even a thing here?

Zayn frowns. “You know what Mr. Mason, I’ll call you back.” He hangs up then looks to where the voice came from.

“Listen, you dick, why don’t you just kiss my,” He looks takes out his sunglasses to have a good look at the guy who’s already smiling in his car with the window rolled down. “ _ass! Oh my god!_ ”

The guy steps out of his car, “Give me a cuddle, you git!” He runs to Zayn who meets him halfway. “You know I don’t do that sort of shit on the street.” He gives Zayn a cheeky grin. All brunette and blue eyes. God, nothing’s changed in this town.

Zayn laughs. “Well, I guess your mum raised you right.”

The other boy sniffs the air. “What is that? Burberry? Hmm, very nice. Very good.”

Zayn giggles and sees that two ladies on the side of the road are whispering to each other looking at them. “I better back off. Don’t want to get in trouble with a bird you got here.”

The pair laughs. “There is a bird, right?” Zayn asks.

“I can hardly afford me, much less some high maintenance bird.”

“What? What about Danielle? You guys were really steamy in high school, Lou.” Zayn teases.

Louis rubs the back of his neck. “didn’t work out.”

Zayn nods. “ _Ah._ Guess we all have our little secrets, huh Louis?”

“We sure do.” Louis smiles. “Well, I read yours on the internet.”

“What?”

Louis smirks. “Oh I know all about your businesses in the city where dreams are made of” He waves his hand across Zayn’s face.

Zayn prevents a smile. “Still the same old, Tomlinson.”

“Wish I could say the same for you, Malik.” Louis counters. “Hey, are you in town for a while?”

“God, no.” Zayn says automatically. “I’m just hitting the bank.”

Louis’ eyes widen. “Well then, that is my cue to leave.” He laughs. “It was really good to see you, Z.”

Zayn smiles. “You too, Lou. Take care.”

Louis salutes him and heads to his car while Zayn heads for the building.

He enters the bank to see an old man sat at the first table. Zayn know him because he was one of the few victims of the pranks he and Liam used to pull in town.

“Hey, um – how’s your leg?”

The guy looks at her and stand up. “Oh, it doesn’t give me too much trouble anymore, Mr. Malik.” He heads for the door. “Gemma, I’m going out for my lunch break.” He heads out the door so quickly that Zayn winces.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

Zayn looks at the girl in the front desk, he squints his eyes at her to remember because she looks so familiar – “Gemma? Oh my god! You’ve-“

“Lost 110 pounds? I know.”

Zayn makes a face. “Um, yeah well. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Gemma says with a smile.

“Um, I – I noticed you don’t have an ATM?”

Gemma nods. “Yeah, Russ doesn’t want to put one in because ‘you lose personal contact with customers’ that way”

Zayn nods. “Well, that would be tragic.”

Gemma looks around to see if people are listening before leaning in to Zayn a bit. “Niall said you and Liam had quite a reunion.” She giggles, “but that’s just pillow talk talking.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows at her. “Are you and Niall?”

“Going on three years!” She holds out her left hand with a ring on her ring finger. “Of course, it’s not Tiffany’s, but then again, you can’t believe everything you hear on TV.”

“Listen.” Zayn shakes his head, “I need to make a withdrawal from my,” he takes out his wallet from his back pocket.

“Your joint account?”

Zayn stops. “My what?”

Gemma smiles. “Your joint account with Liam. From what I heard, you’re still married.”

Zayn opens his mouth to protest when a thought comes into his head. “Why, yes.” He smirks and nods. “Yes, we are.”

Liam carefully lands the plane on the lake and carefully sets it in place as he goes down. He was fixing up something in the dock when he noticed that the lights inside the house were on. He finishes up what he’s doing and heads to the house.

As he enters he notices a different wreath on his front door. He sees a table with candle lights and flowers. His couch is new, which Watson is laying on. Almost, everything in his home is new.

Zayn walks in wearing an apron, and a bottle of wine in his hand. “Looking damn good, love! How’s the family?”

Liam frowns. “Cut the shit, where’s my stuff?”

“Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t pick up after my better half?” Zayn pinches Liam’s cheek to which the other boy shoves away.

“The kind that doesn’t live here!” Liam exclaims. “Now, I’m going to ask you one last time, where the fuck is that spare key?”

Zayn smiles. “I had the loveliest talk with Niall’s mum.”

Liam snorts. “Good to hear you have your accent back.”

“Oh, I stumbled across a few things today.” Zayn says walking around the house, putting food on the table.

“Holy shit!” Liam shouts. “Where the fuck is my stove? And where are the magnets I had over here?” Zayn smirks.

Liam opens the fridge. “What is all this? Coffee? Light beer?”

Zayn smiles, approaching him. “Less calories. I tried to pick out a new bed.” He walks over to the kitchen and starts cutting vegetables. “But have you been to sit and sleep lately? Yuck. I’ll just have to order something from New York.”

Liam grabs a beer and drinks it from the can. “Whatever tickles your peach, love. You go right ahead and spend your money.”

“Oh, but baby, I thought you said we should think of it as, _our_ money?” Zayn says innocently.

Liam stops at his tracks with the can of beer stuck on his lips.

“The words ‘joint checking’ are flashing in your head right now, huh?”

Liam crumples the can with his hand. “How much did you take?” he asks voice low.

Zayn crosses his arms. “ _All of it_.”

“Bastard! Fuck you” Liam shouts, throwing the can away.

“You want a husband, you got a husband.” Zayn says. “And what are you doing with all that cash? Why don’t you invest it?”

Liam walks around the house, heading to the living room, obviously trying to walk the anger away.

Zayn follows him ,”Don’t you know anything?”

“I know that if you don’t get out of my house right now,”

Zayn shoves the folders to Liam. “Just sign the papers! And I’ll give all the money back.”

“Fine!” Liam says grabbing the folders.

Zayn is taken aback but, “Fine!”

“Give me the pen.” Liam says.

Zayn holds it out but takes it back on the last second. “Hold on, what are you doing with all that cash saved up? And since when did you quit the tire factory? You’re not doing anything illegal. Are you, Liam?”

Liam looks at him in disbelief, and if Zayn still knows him, there’s a bit of hurt lingering there. “Maybe I am. So what? I don’t ask you about your boyfriend. Keep _your_ ass out of my business.” He grabs Zayn’s pen and sits down to read the papers.

Zayn looks down at his hands. “Who told you?”

Liam looks up at him. “Just because I’m not in New York doesn’t mean I’m stupid.”

“Look, Liam.” Zayn starts, walking around the living room.

Liam looks up at him. “Nobody finds their soul mate when they’re ten years old.” He smiles.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I mean, where’s the fun in that, yeah?” Liam laughs.

Zayn nods. Looking around the place and seeing a glass figurine of a moose. “I can’t believe you kept this thing after all these years.” It was something they were taught to make when they were younger. Lightning storms would hit the sand on the beach, and they made glass out of it.

“Most people don’t know that lightning does this to sand.”

Liam’s phone pings, breaking the first calm conversation they had.

“You know what, Zayn?” Liam says smiling. “I just remembered, I got myself a hot date tonight. You don’t mind if I let my lawyers take a look at these, yeah?”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows. “ _What?_ ”

“I’m just a simple town guy, there’s words in here that I can’t even pronounce.” He puts the folders down and heads to the room.

Liam walks back in in a button up that isn’t even closed yet. Damn him. “You might be shitting me with that for all I know.”

“Shitting you?”

Liam plays with the pen Zayn let him borrow. “This is fancy, how much did this cost you?”

“More than you make in a month.” Zayn says exasperatedly. “Just sign the damn papers.”

Liam walks past him out the door. “Thanks for stopping by!”

Zayn groans. “God!” 

\--

Zayn steps out of his (finally it’s back) his car. He’s wearing one of his original designed button ups folded to the elbows, black skinny jeans, styled his hair into a messy quiff and shaved a bit, leaving a light scruff on his chin. He walks towards the entrance of the pub, the sound from the live band playing blaring when his phone rings and he instantly smiles.

“I love, you, I love you.” He says to the phone after answering.

_“Are you sitting down?”_

Zayn smiles, “why? Is it bad news?”

_Jason laughs, “just picked up the New York magazine, and I quote ‘ that cool breath of fresh air blowing through the tents at fashion week was the soon-to-be household name of Zayn Webb. Fashion designers labeled her the next big one’”_

“Oh my god!” Zayn gasps into the phone. “The next big one? God” He sighs. “I needed that almost as much as I need you, babe. Thank you.”

_Jason chuckles, “what is that noise?”_

Zayn groans. “The sound of my past.”

_“Have fun.”_

“Okay, bye.”

Zayn takes a deep breath and walks inside the pub. He tries to not garner too much attention on himself and looks for Liam. He’s doing a pretty good job until – 

“Quiet down! Shut up, boys! Trouble just walked back in to my life disguised as my favourite son-in-law!” Karen exclaims from the counter and walks up to Zayn. “My love, drive that pretty face over here and give me a cuddle!”

Zayn smiles and hugs her back. “Soon to be ex son-in-law.” He flashes his ring at her.

“Ooooh! Who’s the lucky guy?” Karen asks.

“His name is Jason. He’s in politics.” Zayn says, a bit defensive, although he doesn’t know why. Karen has always been the best.

Karen smiles at him. “Well, he’s got my vote.” She cups Zayn’s cheeks, “good to see you, darling.” She turns to the people at the counter, “hey, give this lad whatever he wants. I’ll catch up with you later, Z.” 

“Alright” Zayn says smiling at Karen who’s already walking away with a box in her hands. He walks up to the bar, “I’ll have a gray goose martini, two olives, dirty. Thanks.”

A familiar face approaches Zayn with a baby in her hands. “Oh my god! Zayn?”

Zayn looks at her, studying her features a bit to rack his memory. God, it seems like forever since he’s been here. Then it clicks. “Perrie?”

“Yeah! Oh my god!” Perrie exclaims laughing. “Look at you, all fancy. You look like you just stepped out of a magazine!”

Zayn smirks, “Oh, why thank you! And look at you!” He points, “um – you have a baby..in a bar.” He says, unsure.

Perrie giggle, “Hell, I got three more at home.” She gestures to the baby she’s carrying. “This one’s still on the tit so I have to carry him everywhere.”

Zayn nods. “Right.”

Perrie smiles. “You know, I almost bought Shane the exact same button up the other day.” She says, “but he’d kill me if I spent that much on just a top. Those fancy designers sure know what they’re doing.”

Zayn coughs. “Um, actually, it’s mine. Some designers just picked it up.”

Perrie nods unsurely.

“I design clothes now.” Zayn explains.

“Oh!” Perrie giggles. “Now that you mentioned it, I’m pretty sure I heard that.” She makes a face, “so, do you know some designers?”

Zayn smiles politely and nods. He excuses himself from Perrie to grab his drink and walk around. When he spots exactly what he was here for, Liam standing way to close to a girl. They’re standing by the pool table, Liam holding a cue. He smirks and sips his martini as he walks over to them.

“Mind if I join you?” Zayn smiles fakely.

Liam squints his eyebrows at him.. “Actually, we do.”

“You must be Liam’s hot date.”

The girl giggles. “I’m Sophia.” She holds out her hand to Zayn.

“Hi, I’m Zayn.” Zayn takes her hand and shakes it. “Liam’s dick of a husband, whom he refuses to divorce even though I’m engaged to another man.” He shows off his ring.

Sophia gasps. “Bloody hell, Liam, look at the size of that thing.” 

“Love, why don’t you get us some drinks, yeah?” Liam says to Sophia.

Sophia nods, “okay.” She walks away but turns back to the pair. “Is that a martini?”

Zayn looks at his drink and smiles, “um-“

Liam cuts him off. “Not me and him ‘us’, you and I ‘us’” he hands her a few pounds.

“Oh okay.” Sophia takes the cash and heads to the bar.

Liam doesn’t spare Zayn a glance when he heads for the pool table and starts to aim. Zayn places his glass before the ball.

“Why do you let me be mean to you?” Zayn asks Liam, hand on his hip. “Is this what you want? To be humiliated in front of all your friends?”

Louis speaks up from the other side of the pool table. “Oh, come on, Zayn. We were your friends too.”

“Well, look who we have here!” a voice calls from a table by the bar.

Zayn turns to them and sees two men get up. Josh and Sandy. “Well, if it isn’t the two groomsmen of the apocalypse.”

Josh laughs. “Hey Sandy,”

“Yeah?” Sandy replies.

“Are you hungry?”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “No, don’t you fucking dare.”

“Starved!” Sandy groans, “I could use a Malik sandwich!” The pair then grab Zayn and hug tightly with him in between, earning a whine of protest from the guy.

Josh chuckles, “just like the old times yeah?”

“ _Get off of me!_ ” Zayn struggles out of their grasp. “No, not like the old times. Okay?” He pulls out of the pair and wipes his hands. “Things have changed! No Malik sandwich, no Malik taco, _nothing!_ ”

Louis and Liam give each other a disbelieving look and shake their heads.

Sandy looks confused, “sorry mate, just messin’ about.”

Louis speaks up, “Come on guys, let’s play some pool alright?” He looks at Zayn. “If you can’t find a cue, just pull the one shoved up his ass.”

Most of the people at the pub chuckles and give Louis a high five, including Liam who’s chuckling smugly.

Zayn gives them all a disgusted look and huffs. “Josh, I can’t believe you still wear that stupid hat.” He pokes Josh’s cap.

“Who asked you?” Liam couldn’t help himself, giving Zayn a look.

Josh waves a hand at Liam. “I just got this broken in, Zaynie. Now, sit your bony ass down here, and watch me teach Liam how to lose at pool.”

Zayn follows Josh to the table. “Well, that’s the thing, I don’t really ‘watch-and-see’, do I, Liam?” He goes to sip his martini finding his glass empty. He sighs and eats the olives. “Let’s do this.” 

An hour and _a lot of shots_ later. Zayn’s still playing pool with the rest of the guys. And it was Louis’ turn.

“Come on, Lou! You got this!” He slurs and plops down beside Louis at the pool table. “Don’t blow this one, alright mate?”

Louis laughs and faces away from Zayn. “You can take the guy out of the Bradford but you can’t take the Bradford out of the guy.”

Sandy walks up the table after Louis takes a shot. “So Liam, are you going to divorce this guy or what?”

“Well, he waited eight years.” Liam starts, bringing a cue as he approaches the table. “A few more days won’t kill him. Unfortunately.”

“Like it’s gonna make a difference.” Zayn says, eyes going out of focus because of the alcohol.

Josh laughs. “You never know, you might be interested to know what Liam has this whole ti –“

Liam cuts him off. “Let him think whatever he wants, Josh.” He looks at Zayn. “He’s made up his mind about me a long time ago.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, leaning on his cue. “Some things _never_ change.” He laughs, “like Josh here. He could never get his balls in the right pocket.”

Liam rolls his eyes, and shakes his head.

“Okay, Li. It’s you and Zayn. Clutch time, man.” Sandy changes the subject. “Just like the play offs! We’re down by seconds to go.”

Josh laughs. The people at the pub seems to be invested in their game, and in their conversations. Most of them are too drunk to care. Not even Zayn.

“We need that big, beautiful, 52-yard bomb! Do you remember that Z?”

Zayn laughs out loud. “How could I forget?” He slurs, “that was the night Liam here got me pregnant!” He howls.

Sophia purses her lips from behind the table.

“Why don’t you just go public with that shit?” Liam frowns.

Zayn snorts, “Come on, it’s not like anyone can keep a secret around here.” He smirks. “Well, except for Louis here.”

Louis’ eyes widen, “Now, what did I ever do to you?”

“Nothing, love.” Zayn squints his eyes and shakes his head in a laugh. “You never did anything to me. Or to any girl in this town.”

This time, Perrie speaks up from the sidelines. “Zayn, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Zayn turns to her. “ _What?_ What ever do you mean?” He says feigning innocence.

“Oh, he’s just unhappy.” Louis starts. “Of course, I would be too. If those famous articles called me ‘less than mediocre’.” He laughs along with the people at the pub, some made some _ooooohs_ too.

Zayn frowns, “Oh? Where’s Harry then? Why don’t you just come out and go to a gay bar!” He shouts.

Louis visibly freezes in place. Everyone stays quiet and you could hear a pin drop at the silence when Josh walks up to Louis. “Now, what does this have to do with Harry and what would Lou do in a gay bar?” He puts an arm around Louis who just gives him a blank look.

Liam looks at them and turns to Zayn. He’s got an angry look on his face but Zayn’s too drunk to be sure.

“Well,” Louis says, shrugging Josh’s arm off of him. “I think I’ve had enough for the night.” He looks at Zayn in the eyes and walks away.

Zayn whines, “Oh come on, Lou! I was just kidding!” He laughs and turns around. “Oi! Karen! How about another go round for all of my friends?”

Karen keeps a serious face. “Love, I think you’ve had about enough.”

Zayn laughs along with all the drunk people in the pub then gets serious. “You know what? I think you’re right.” He says. “ _I have had enough._ I mean, how do you people live like this?” He says waving around the place with a cue on one hand.

Liam sighs, “All right, that’s it, come in.”

“Did you know that there’s a great big word out there? It has absolutely nothing to do with this” Zayn waves a cue, “or children,” he looks at Perrie, “Or beer!” Liam grabs him and guides him towards the exit.

“I liked him better when he was crazy.” Perrie says. “Liam!” She calls out, grabbing Zayn’s wallet and keys, following the pair.

Liam picks him up over the shoulder and brings him out of the pub. As they step out into the cold air, he puts Zayn down. “What makes you think you can treat them like that? Like something you can step on in those fancy shoes you wear now, huh?” Liam jabs him lightly.

Zayn stumbles as he walks away from Liam. “You asked for it!”

“I asked for it?” Liam repeats incredulously. “You show up, steal my money, _rearrange my house_ ” He follows Zayn stumbling about in the parking area. “and then, you insult my friends, _acting like you’re better than them!_ ” He points to the pub.

Zayn turns around facing Liam. “ _I am better than them!_ And you stole my pen!”

“That’s all that matters to you now, huh?” Liam says. “The money, the labels, the shoes.”

“Liam.” Perrie says, walking out of the pub with a wallet and keys in her hand.

Zayn glares at Liam and heads to Perrie grabbing his wallet.

“You’re pathetic!” Liam shouts.

“Like you’re any better? You’re going places?” Zayn says. “I am!” He shakes the keys.

Liam groans, “no you don’t,” he says grabbing Zayn’s hands and taking the keys from him.

“Give me my keys!” Zayn says, trying to fight Liam for the keys.

Liam holds them out of his reach. “You want to kill yourself?” He asks sarcastically. “If that’s what you want, do it somewhere else.”

Zayn gives up struggling and crosses his arms. “At least I’m doing something with my life.” He starts, “So what if you can’t play football anymore? Get a new dream!”

Liam shakes his head. He is so not going there tonight. He drags Zayn by the elbow into the truck. “Get in the car. Get in the damn truck.”

Zayn lets himself be dragged. “ _fine!_ ”

Liam rubs his temple, leaning against the truck for a bit to let off steam when the door to the pub opens revealing Sophia.

She gives him a tentative smile. “So, I guess the date’s over, huh?”

Liam gives her an apologetic smile. “Do me a favor?” He starts and hands her his car keys. “Follow us home? I’m gonna have to drive him to his place.”

She nods and heads to his car. Liam turns to the truck in time to see Zayn vomit all over the dashboard. He sighs and heads to the driver’s seat.

The drive to Zayn’s place isn’t all that eventful. Zayn’s passed out, funny how it’s then Liam takes a good look at him. He looks…good. Still. He wonders if he’s really happy. Even after everything, Liam still wants Zayn to be truly happy, they didn’t spend all that time together to end up hating each other. At the end of the day, he cares about him, even though he is a totally different from the Zayn he knew. He parks the truck in front of Zayn’s place and carries Zayn out of the car.

“Good evening, Yaser. Tricia.” He says, walking in with Zayn in his arms.

“Liam.” Tricia says, taking the wallet Liam hands her.

Liam walks into their house and heads to Zayn’s room, and places him there. He walks out and says goodbye to Zayn’s parents giving Yaser a hug and Tricia a tentative smile.

\--

Zayn wakes up with a throbbing in his head and a need to piss. Fuck, he should not have drank that much last night. Damn it. “Bloody hell.” He groans into the pillow and reaches out the duvet to get up when he feels papers beside him. He’s confused, because what is this? He sits up and groans again because he feels dizzy and he feels bile climb up his throat. Zayn grabs the papers and his eyes adjusts to sunshine of the morning when he finally sees what the papers were. “ _Oh my god._ ” He sighs at the divorce papers, signed by Liam. Thank God. Then he remembers what happened and what he did last night and he may actually vomit right now.

Zayn walks out of his room like a zombie. He sees his parents, his mum doing up his baba’s tie.

“You go easy on him, okay? We don’t want to wait another eight years.” Yaser says.

Tricia goes to say something when he spots Zayn. “We were wondering when we were going to see you.”

Yaser turns to Zayn. “Hey, beta.”

Zayn groans, “Please don’t tell me anything about last night. I already know what I did.” He sighs. He heads to the bathroom to get ready, he’s got a lot of apologizing to do today.

He walks up to the house and sees that the lights are off. Liam must not be home. He checks to see if there’s a sign of the guy anywhere, when he sees Watson lying at the dock by the plane.

“Hey Watson,” he says, sitting down to pet the dog. “Where is he?”

Right on cue, Liam drives up to the house and steps out of his car. He’s carrying a large bone in his hand as Watson runs up to him.

“Come here, come ob, boy. There you go.” Liam coos at the dog. He walks up to the dock. “Watson, come on!” He spots Zayn. “What’s he doing here, huh?”

Zayn meets him halfway but before he could say anything. “I thought you’d be gone.” Liam says first.

Zayn bites his lip. “I put the money back in your account.”

Liam throws the bone into the lake. “There you go, come on boy!” He laughs as Watson jumps into the water. “Thanks, saves me from bouncing a lot of checks.” He looks at Watson go down into the water to et the bone.

“Can he swim?” Zayn asks.

Liam looks at him and smiles. “Doesn’t look like it.”

Zayn gives him a disbelieving look when he sees that Watson hasn’t come up for air yet.

“I like what you did though, to the house.” Liam says, “should help it sell quicker.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Are you moving?” He asks.

Liam shrugs, “spending a lot of time in London, so,” he doesn’t finish his sentence.

Zayn looks at the lake again, still no sign of Watson. “Um- how deep is that water?”

And Watson comes up, bone between his teeth.

“About eight feet.” Liam answers then looks down at his feet. “Look, Zayn. I signed your papers.” He leans against the plane.

Zayn sighs. “Look, Li – _Liam_.” He corrects himself. “I never meant to hurt you, or anyone else for that matter.” He looks up at Liam. “And I just came here to say thank you.”

Liam looks at him. “You might want to move out of the way.” He grins and prepares the plane.

Zayn gasps, “you can’t just leave.”

“Sure I can.” Liam says. “You want to come?”

Zayn blushes, “where are you going?”

Liam grins, “I want to show you something.” He prepares the plane.

“I –“ Zayn starts and then shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Can’t? or won’t?” Liam says.

Zayn sighs. “Both.”

Liam laughs and opens the door to the plane. “The guy I knew used to be fearless.”

“The guy you knew didn’t have a life.” Zayn counters.

Liam smiles at Zayn but it isn’t a happy one. “Well, I guess you better get on with it then.” He says with finality. “Watson! Come on, boy, get in here.” And they both get in to the plane as Zayn walks away.

\--

Zayn’s at the post office, sending the divorce papers to his lawyer, Mr. Mason. Finally, he’s made progress. Jason doesn’t even have to know. He heads to the counter and sees a familiar face. Shit.

“Um,” Zayn starts. “Excuse me? Do you know Louis’ address? Louis Tomlinson’s?”

The guy is arranging mail and doesn’t even look at him. “216 Rosemount”

Zayn winces, “you don’t remember me, do you?”

“Oh, I remember you just fine.” The man says, finally looking at Zayn. “You used to steal my catfish from my pond.”

“Yes sir, I did that.” Zayn says guiltily. “I’m so sorry.”

The guy smiles at him. “Of course, on the weekends, Louis goes home to the Webb’s plantation. Visits with Harry.”

Zayn smiles gratefully. “Thank you.”

Zayn walks up to the Webb’s plantation. He’s still so amazed at this house. All the beams, larger than his parents home three times it’s size. it was one of his dreams to have one as a child. He knocks on the door and a woman opens it.

“Yes?” she asks.

Zayn smiles, “Oh, I’m Zayn We-, Malik. Zayn Malik. I’m here to see Louis?”

She nods, “he’s out back. Come on,” She lets Zayn inside and leads him to the back yard. “They're out here somewhere. Watch your step.” The she walks away.

Zayn walks further into the back yard. “Lou? Louis?” he calls out.

“Zayn?” Louis pops his head out from the bushes. “Don’t move!”

“Gotcha!” Harry’s voice resounds before a loud gun shot sound.

Zayn startles. “What the-“

Louis runs to Zayn. “Hold your fire!” He says to no one. Before some kids and Harry run out from the bushes. The kids run towards the house while Harry approaches them.

Harry walks up to them, “we weren’t aiming for you.” He starts, “but I doubt I would have gone to your funeral.”

Zayn winces. “I guess I wouldn’t blame you.”

Louis shrugs and Harry raises his eyebrows.

“God, I’ve forgotten how beautiful this place was.” Zayn says, walking away from the pair.

Louis looks at him, “guess it doesn’t take much to forget a lot of things.”

“Lou, it’s not like that at all.”

Louis shakes his head, “you know what? I’ll tell you what it’s not like,” he starts, Harry puts an arm around him, “it’s not like Liam’s the only one you ran out on.”

Zayn’s eyes water looking at Louis. “I’m so sorry I outed you, both of you. I had no right, I absolutely know I’m not worthy of forgiveness,” he says, “I’m so sorry.” He grabs both their hands, “I guess I figured that if I was pointing at you, nobody would see through me.”

A kid screams out. “ _Fire!_ ”

They all startle. Harry winces, “I got it.” But before he “got” it, there was a large fire of paintballs from everywhere.

Louis takes out his paintball gun, “I should go before they kill him.” He smiles a bit and walks away from Zayn.

Zayn follows him with his eyes. “bye.” He says quietly.

Maybe that’s what he deserved after all. He takes a deep breath and sighs. Zayn sees himself out, not wanting to disturb people anymore when he walks out of the plantation; he comes face to face with someone with a camera. He was obviously not from here. Holy shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter has implications of a miscarriage. 
> 
> I love writing this so much, this chapter especially. It has the part in the movie that made me bawl. I know I probably didn't do well in depicting the same emotion I felt during it in particular, but I hope I did enough. :) I wanted to end the fic in 3 chapters but I didn't want to put everything in this bc it seems all rushed. So the next chapter will be the last. :)
> 
> Any mistakes are mine.

The guy steps aside from his car and approaches Zayn at the porch. “Afternoon.”

Zayn stares at him in panic. “Can I help you?”

“Richard Lowenstein,” He holds out his hand which Zayn takes, “New York Post. I’ve gotta tell you, it’s another world out here.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Did you say the post?”

“Yes, I did.” Richard says, “I was hoping to get an interview with you and your family, and maybe a few pictures if you don’t mind?”

“ _No!_ ” Zayn shouts in a panic. “I mean, uh, yes! Yes I do mind.” He sighs, “they’re not here.”

Richard nods and looks at the large house. “Well, it’s exactly how you described it in the magazine.” He smiles at Zayn. “Must’ve been amazing growing up here.”

Zayn nods, “huh, like a fantasy.”

“Would you mind if I take a quick look inside?” He steps around Zayn towards the door.

“Um, I’m actually on my way out.” Zayn says hastily.

Richard gives him a look. “Okay, I’ll come back then.”

Zayn shakes his head, “um, you know what? Okay, but only a peek.” He stutters and leads him to the door. He opens it to see if anyone is there, “this is it, home sweet home.”

Richard steps inside before Zayn could stop him, “Wow. How old is this place?”

“Um, it was built by my, great-great-great-great grandfather, Victor Webb, in 1853.” Zayn says, grabbing the guys arm to lead him back outside.

“Oh boy, I bet you slid down this bannister a time or two.” Richard shrugs out of Zayn’s grip and heads further inside the house.

Zayn looks around to see if anyone else is inside and if he could get this man out.

“Oh!” He grabs Richard and leads him to the kitchen. “This is the kitchen, but who hasn’t seen one of these, yeah?” He sees one of the caretakers passing by and leads him to the back door. “Let’s go over here.”

Zayn finds the back door locked and sees that the woman who opened he door for him a while ago is coming out of another room. There’s no way he’s not getting caught now. Last minute, he sees a closet and grabs Richard.

“Now, see, this is my favorite room in the house.” Zayn says switching the light on. “I used to play here all the time.”

When Zayn sees that the coast is clear he walks out of the closet and starts to lead Richard out. “And that was that!”

A little kid runs between them and out the door. He was bringing a paintball gun.

Richard gives him a quizzical look.

Zayn laughs, “the family invites kids over to play paintball. It’s so fun to have them.”

“Zayn?” Louis says as he walks out of a room. “What are you doing in the closet?”

“Hi, Richard Lowenstein. New York Post.” Richard says, “Mr. Webb was just showing me around the plantation.”

Zayn’s eyes widen and gives Louis a hopeful look. “Um, Mr. Lowenstein is writing a piece about the family, you know, since I’m marrying the Mayor’s son and all.” Zayn tries. “I had no idea.”

Louis gives him a long stare and smiles. “Yeah.” He starts. “Well, a plantation by any other name is just a farm. But it does roll off the tongue a little bit sweeter, yeah?" He and Richard chuckle.

“Well, I do believe little Zaynie here forgot his manners.” Louis continues. “I’m Louis, his – um,” Zayn winces at what Louis would say. “cousin. Charmed.”

Zayn gives Louis a grateful smile and lets out a relieved sigh.

Louis instead gives them a tour around the house, explaining that they let the kids play in during the summer to give back somehow. It’s only once a year that they get to do this and his mum loves kids so it was no problem.

Louis leads them to the balcony upstairs, “Gran! This is Richard! He’s doing an article for Zayn’s wedding!”

Louis’ gran looks up from the garden. “Huh, never heard of him!”

Zayn and Louis give each other a look and laugh fakely, Richard joining in a couple of seconds later.

After a few more conversations and touring, Richard thanks them and they lead him out the house. They wave at him as he drives away and now it’s just Louis and Zayn on the porch.

Louis looks at Zayn with a smug look. “Well, aren’t you just a big fat liar!” He says as he walks away from Zayn laughing.

“Louis!” He sighs and follows after him.

“Oh, go back to New York!” Louis teases as Zayn chases him into the house again.

\-- 

Zayn steps out of his car and smiles at the people crowding about. He’s decided to go to the fair today. He knows he’ll find more people he owes apologies to there. But other than that, it brings him back to the good times he’s had here. Since Bradford’s just a small town, almost everyone goes to the fair, and everyone enjoys it.

He heads to the food area to find Perrie giving out plates to her children. She spots Zayn and stares at her. He approaches her as she leans down to the buggy and let’s her child out.

“I’m sorry about what I said.” Zayn says softly. “Really sorry.”

Perrie gives him a small smile. “Zayn, it’s – forget it.” She turns to the kids at the table. “Loves, be quiet okay? We have a little visitor with us, yeah?”

Zayn smiles at her gratefully and waves at the kids. He’s genuinely having a good time seeing the kids play with the farm animals, the teenagers riding those merry-go-rounds, ferris wheels, it’s amazing. And it smells a lot like home. Zayn was just happy looking at everyone enjoying themselves when Perrie speaks.

“You know, he went there.” She says softly, carrying her baby.

Zayn looks at her confused. “Who? Liam? When?”

Perrie looks at her guiltily. “About, a year after you left.” She looks at Zayn. “He doesn’t know that I know, Shane let it slip once.” She rolls her eyes.

“Liam was in New York?” Zayn repeats, and shakes his head.

“He told Shane he’s never seen anything like it.” Perrie says, “He realized that he needed way more than an apology to win you back. He needed to conquer the world first.”

She gives Zayn a smile, “he’s been trying ever since.”

“That’s why he kept sending those papers back.” Zayn says in realization. He rubs at his temple, feeling so many emotions he doesn’t even know why.

“Yeah,” Perrie says sadly. “It’s funny how things don’t work out.”

Zayn smiles as the baby makes cute sounds. “It’s funny how they do.” He giggles and takes the baby from Perrie, cooing at her.

Before they all knew it, the night falls and there were more adults in the fair than kids. It was like an outdoor party with a live local band playing some classics, and everyone dancing.

Zaynw as hanging out with Perrie, Josh, Shane, Sandy and the rest of the people from last night’s fiasco but it’s all good now. He hopes.

“Hey, look who I found hanging out by the parking lot, hesitant to join us,” Liam says, Louis following beside him and Harry in tow. “Anybody think of anything in here that might bother these guys?”

Josh laughs. “Shane’s breath?” They all laugh and Perrie rolls her eyes.

Zayn looks at the three guys with a small smile.

Liam speaks, “are you still the same Louis and Harry from last night?”

“Last time we checked.” Louis says.

“Well then,” Liam puts an arm around Louis. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“I love you, Li, but you aren’t really my type.” Louis laughs and takes Harry’s hand.

Liam chuckles, “can’t believe you thought we’d treat you differently, we’re married” He gestures to Zayn making their friends laugh.

Harry smiles and shakes his head. “You guys were always different, Li.”

Liam’s laughter dies down and there’s an awkward silence before they all fall into a fit of laughter again. Zayn breathes out in relief and gives Liam a soft smile. Liam nods at him.

Zayn turns and grabs his drink. He lifts his glass up in the sky to look at the name of its manufacturing company.

“Darling, you’re supposed to drink that from the top.” Perrie giggles.

Zayn smiles at her, “I’m just looking to see who makes this _deep bradford glass_ ,” He turns. “I wonder if you can get it to New York. It’s beautiful.”

Josh speaks up from his chair. “Hey Li, Zayn wants to know where he can find some of that fancy glass.”

“Why ask me?” Liam says with an eyebrow raise.

Perrie gives him a look, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’re –“ she’s cut off by a little nudge by Shane. “you’re all fancy and all.”

The rest of the people look uncomfortable as another silence blankets the group.

“Am I missing something here?” Zayn says, eyes squinted.

Before anyone could answer a tune of a familiar classic plays.

 _Kiss me out of the bearded barley_  
_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_  
_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

“Let's show some respect.” Harry says, grabbing Louis and taking him to the dance floor and everybody else follows, save for Zayn, Liam, Perrie and Shane.                        

Perrie looks between them and then approaches Liam. “When was the last time you pushed me around the floor?”

Liam laughs, “I don’t remember.”

“Shane here has two left feet.” Perrie says.

Liam chuckles and takes Perrie’s hand. “Well, Ms. Edwards, I’d be honored.” The pair take off to the dance floor too, leaving Zayn and Shane behind.

“Come on, Z! Get out here!” Louis calls as he and Harry sing along while dancing.

Zayn laughs, “well, aren’t you an animal?”

“I’m not as clumsy as I look. Perrie just can’t keep time.” Shane says to Zayn.

“Well, then!” Zayn says holding out his hand to Shane. “You’re gonna have to prove it!” They both laugh and head on to the dance floor too.

Shane and Zayn dance along with the others when they come across Perrie and Liam.

“You know, he’s pretty good!” Zayn says, “It could be you.”

Perrie laughs. “Well, give him here, let me at him!” She lets go of Liam and takes Shane’s hand so they end up dancing along together.

In the crowd who isn’t dancing, you could see two ladies looking at them beside Tricia.

“Look at them, still meant to be.” One lady says.

“I don’t know why they still fight it.” The other one answers.

Tricia looks at them and looks at the ground.

Back at the dance floor, Liam smiles and holds out his hand to Zayn.

Zayn blushes and lifts his shoulders. He doesn't take Liam's hand. “Maybe we could just talk?” He says over the music.

 _Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silver moon's sparkling_  
_So kiss me_

Liam continues to smiles at him, then walks away. Zayn stares at Liam and sighing as he walks away. He can’t stop hurting him, can he? Zayn decides to sit by the food area for the rest of the night. Other than the usual awkward encounter with Liam, it was a good night; he didn't want to ruin that for anyone. He's done enough.

Harry, Liam, Niall, and Louis are all sat on the benches after the party has died down and only a few people are left in the fair. They’ve got beer bottles in their hands, just chilling. Liam’s staring out at the people blankly when Harry speaks excitedly.

“Come on, let’s go to the roadhouse!” Harry says.

Liam smiles and ruffles Harry’s hair. “Nah.”

“What do you say we drive out to the bowling complex?” Louis suggests.

“I don’t think so, Lou.” Liam laughs.

Niall exclaims, “wanna go arrest somebody? I know a place where we can-”

“No.” They all say in unison.

Liam smiles and looks out to the crowd and sees Zayn looking out of place. It’s as if he’s trying to find someone he could talk to but couldn’t.

“You know what, guys?” Liam starts, “I think I’m gonna call it a night.” He gets up and walks away before any of the boys could protest or question him.

\--

Zayn walks alone, admiring the coolness of the night, the silence of Bradford even if it was only nine, he smiles but then something catches his eye.

_Bradford Dog Cemetery_

Zayn’s eyes widen and he bites his lip as he quickens his pace to the cemetery. He looks around to see if what he was looking for would be here when he stops in his tracks to find a little fence made as a tombstone with the a name plate _LOKI_ engraved. His collar was attached to the fence.

He approaches it and crouches down.

“Hi there, bub.” Zayn starts, choking up already. “Sorry it took me so long.” He sighs, “I would’ve come here sooner if I had known you were sick.”

Zayn bows his head after a long pause. “Actually, that’s probably not true. I’ve been pretty selfish lately.” He cocks his head as a tear rolls down his cheek.

“Dogs probably have no idea about that, yeah? You were always like a big old pillow.” He continues. “When everything went to _hell_ you never left my side.”

He was so caught up in talking to Loki he didn’t notice Liam walking up from behind him.

“And then I just left you.” His voice cracks as more tears roll. “I bet you sat there, wondering what you did wrong.” He wipes at his cheeks.

“I told him it was my fault.” Liam finally speaks.

Zayn closes his eyes and gets up. “Quit being so nice.” He turns to Liam, laughing sadly.

Liam looks at him, “it’s the truth.”

“Why does it have to be so complicated?” Zayn asks, wiping at the remnants of tears on his cheeks.

“What? The truth?” Liam says.

Zayn nods. “The truth, life, _this._ ” He gestures to both of them and walks towards a bench. He sits down and looks up at Liam.

“He was one hell of a good dog.” Liam smiles and sits beside Zayn, but turning the other way around so they were side-to-side but back-to-back.

Zayn smiles a bit, “yeah, he was.”

Liam nudges him a bit, “you looked like you were having fun out there tonight.”

“I’m happy in New York, Liam.” Zayn sighs. “But then I come down here, and – and this fits too.”

“Since when does it have to be one or the other?” Liam asks, “you can have roots and wings, Z.”

Zayn’s heart clenches at the nickname. “Maybe I could just come here for the holidays.”

Liam nods, “look.”

Zayn turns in the bench so he’s sitting directly beside Liam now. “What?”

“There, do you see them?” Liam points to a group of fireflies flying about a few feet away from them.

Zayn chuckles, “Fireflies?" He nudges Liam. Only you.”

“You know I still go there sometimes?” Liam says, “I see those big thunderheads rolling in.”

Zayn looks down and laughs a bit. “I had a dream about it the other night.”

There’s a pregnant pause where Liam and Zayn just look at each other.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened-“ Liam starts, “if – if we hadn’t have gotten pregnant?”

Zayn sucks in a breath. “ _Liam._ ”

“I just need to let this out before I can’t.” Liam says, sitting down in front of Zayn. “I thought that baby would be an adventure. It took me a while to realize that it would’ve been your only adventure.”

Liam smiles at Zayn. “I guess mother nature knew better, yeah?” He says quietly.

Zayn doesn’t smile back. “I was so ashamed.” His voice cracks all over when a few tears fall again. “Because, - cause I felt, relieved when it happened.” He puts his face in his hands, Liam nods in understanding. “I felt so cruel, Li. I needed to get out, I needed a different life.”

“You’ve done a really good job with yourself, Zayn.” Liam says. “I’m so proud of you.” He takes Zayn’s hand and chuckles a bit. “I’m just sorry I never danced with you at our wedding.”

Zayn chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

Liam nods and tilts Zayn’s chin up to look at him. “I’m sure this next one’s gonna be better for you.”

Zayn sighs and pulls away. He gets up, “I can’t do this, Liam.”

Liam follows after him. “I know,”

Zayn stops in his tracks and looks at Liam. He stares at him for a while before stepping into his space and closing the gap between them in a kiss. A kiss that he hasn’t realized he’s missed so much, his knees buckle at the first touch. Zayn pulls away and they stare at each other.

The next second they’re kissing again, Zayn placing his hands behind Liam’s neck as he deepens the kiss, Liam’s tongue gently slides across his lips for them to open and grant him entry. Liam places a hand on his cheek as Zayn gives him just that and makes the kiss more intense, more passionate, something he’s missed so much, and something he thought was the only thing he’d ever want. But Liam ends it with a light push.

“Go home.” Liam says gently with a sad smile.

Zayn twists the ring on his finger to remind him that what Liam’s saying doesn’t – isn’t supposed to hurt. He nods and walks out of the cemetery.

\--

Zayn takes his luggage and drags it out their house with Tricia in tow.

“I’m just saying, Z. I saw the way you were looking at each other.” Tricia says and Zayn’s had it with this.

“Will you please be quiet about it, mum? Please?” Zayn whines. “I can’t help the way Liam feels about me, if that’s what you want me to say.” He sighs. “He’s still done nothing wrong for you to hate him this much.”

Tricia follows him as he places hi luggage in the trunk of his car. “He hasn’t done anything right either! And I don’t hate him.”

Zayn groans. “Why are we still arguing about this then? I’m leaving! I’m done! I’m marrying another man!”

“Yes, that’s right, this is a second chance, so please don’t mess it up.” Tricia says.

“For who mum? For me? Or for you?” Zayn says, exhausted already and it’s only morning.

Tricia purses her lips. “Don’t you dare give me this attitude, okay? I’ve put up with a lot from you over the years, Zayn.”

Zayn laughs humorlessly. “Like what? Me leaving?”

“I didn’t want you to end up like me , okay?” Tricia says. “Now you stay as far away from here as you can. That boy is like quicksand.”

“Why?” Zayn asks, “What’s so wrong about being you mum?

His mum sighs. “Zayn, honestly? I just, I think – no, I know you deserve better. That’s all.”

Zayn’s heart crumples, he understands his mum, although she’s confusing and sometimes controlling, Zayn truly knows she just wants him to be happy. “I know mum, you always have.” He hugs her, “I’ll see you in New York, okay? You’ll like it. I promise.”

Tricia pulls away and kisses his cheek. “Don’t forget to say goodbye to your baba.”

\--

Zayn walks across the golf course with so many people since it was a tournament, and it was hot. “Baba?” He calls out, pushing against the throng of people. “Baba!”

“Who’re you looking for, son?” a man asks him.

Zayn smiles, “Yaser Malik.”

“oh, he’s up over there in that hill! He’s about to take his 4th shot.” He smiles.

Zayn gives him a grateful look. “Thank you.”

But in the Webb Plantation, it was a different story. A BMW was intercepted by a truck along the way.

“After you,” Liam says, signaling the guy to go ahead.

They both end up in the same porch of the Webb plantation.

“Good afternoon, how are you?” Liam asks the guy in a turtle neck who looks absolutely out of place here.

The guy smiles, “good, thanks. Yourself?”

Liam shrugs. “No complaints.”

“This is a beautiful house,” the guy says looking around.”

“Sure, yeah.” Liam nods. “You here to see Louis?”

The guy shakes his head. “Um -, no, I was hoping to surprise Zayn.”

“Zayn?” Liam’s bros furrow in confusion.

“My fiancée,” The other guy smiles politely.

Liam shakes his head, “you’ve got the wrong house then.”

“This is the Webb’s place, isn’t it?”

“Um, are we talking about the same guy?” Liam asks. “Zayn Malik?”

“Zayn Webb.” The guy says at the same time. “Well, that explains it.” He laughs.

Liam clucks his tongue. “It sure does.

“Jason Hennings.” Jason holds out his hand.

“Nice meeting you, I’m Liam Payne.” Liam takes his hand tentatively.

The pair startle when the door opens revealing a confused Louis Tomlinson.

“Hey Liam. What’s going on?” He asks Liam.

Liam shrugs, “Oh, nothing much. Just talking to Zayn’s fiancée here.” He smiles fakely. “was wondering if you knew where he was?”

Jason holds out his hand to Louis. “Jason Hennings, you must be..”

“Louis Tomlinson.” Louis shakes his hand. “Zayn’s – cousin. I see you’ve met Liam, his –“

“Other cousin.” Liam finishes with a blinding smile. Louis laughs.

Jason smiles at them. “Family! It’s great to meet you both.”

“I think Z said something last night about visiting his baba at the golf course.” Louis says.

“Golf course?” Jason asks.

Liam nods. “It’s the thing old people are crazy about around here.” He looks at Jason and pats his back, “come on, I’ll give you a ride up there.”

“That’s great, thank you.” Jason smiles at Louis. “Nice meeting you.”

They walk away and Liam looks back at Louis who has a panicked but amused look on his face. He winks. 

“So, who’s Zayn..Malik?” Jason asks Liam in the truck on the way to the golf course.

Liam smirks. “Local hero around here.”

“Why is that?”

“He blew up the bank.” Liam glances at Jason then keeps his eyes on the road.

“And that made him a hero?” Jason’s eyes widen.

Liam laughs. “Well, notorious, anyway. He was ten.” He smiles. “Fortunately, nobody was hurt – except, maybe a cat.”

Jason snorts, “what cat?”

“The one with a dynamite on its back.”

Jason looks at Liam weirdly. “He blew up a cat?”

“He was scheduled to die.” Liam points out.

“From dynamite?”

Liam chuckles, “No, the vet said it had cancer. So Josh thought it’d be put in those chambers, you know? The ones that suck their lungs out?” Jason nods. “But little Zayn couldn’t bear the thought of that.” Liam shakes his head with a smile. “He wanted something more humane.”

Jason chuckles, “yeah? Sure.”

“So they were doing some blasting out by the new highway. So we took old Fuzz up there, taped him up. Used about thirty feet of fuse jut to be on the safe side.” Liam explains. “Said our prayers and ran like hell.”

“Of course.” Jason nods in understanding.

“After that, we were sat at the diner, feeling pretty down. When Zayn looks up and sees that damn cat searching for Josh!”

Jason looks at him disbelievingly. “No shit.”

Liam laughs nodding. “Yeah, we would have caught him too, but once that fuse hit his tail, he took off like a shot!”

“And into the bank.” Jason assumes.

Liam shrugs, “theory is, he wriggles loose from the explosive.” He starts, “cause people still see him from time to time, scorched tail and all. He’s a little skittish around humans.”

Jason hums. “Huh, that’s quite a story.”

“He was quite a guy.” Liam finishes.

“Well, what happened to him?” Jason asks.

Liam sighs. “Oh, you know. Wound up pregnant. Married some loser right out of high school.”

Liam and Jason step out of the car and walk along the golf course looking for Zayn. When they spot him, Jason rushes to him, takes him in his arms and kisses him.

“Are you surprised?” Jason says when they pull away and puts an arm around him.

Zayn’s got a surprised look on his face. “What are you doing here?” He looks at Liam.

“Well, I came to deliver your fiancée.” Liam says pointedly.

Jason chuckles, “I think he was talking to me.”

“It must be exhausting, huh?” Liam asks.

“What?” Zayn and Jason say in unison.

“ _Living a lie._ ” Liam shakes his head at Zayn.

Jason looks at Zayn, “what’s he talking about?”

Liam snorts, “you and I are in love with two _very_ different people.” He says giving Zayn a final look then walks away.

Zayn panics inside, when Jason speaks. “Is he a second cousin?”

“He’s my husband.” Zayn says defeated.

Jason gives him a baffled look. “ _Your what?_ ”

“I mean, my ex-husband.” Zayn says.

“You married your cousin?” Jason exclaims. " _Zayn!_ "

Zayn shakes his head, “No, Jason, I came here to finalize my divorce.”

Yaser approaches them, “hey beta, this must be your new someone.” He turns to Jason. “Yaser Malik, pleasure to meet you.”

Jason looks at Yaser then to Zayn. “Zayn Malik.” He shakes his head and walks away.

Zayn gives Yaser a helpless look at follows after Jason. “Jason! Wait!” He chases him through the throng of people, “Wait! Please. Let me explain.” He finally catches up to Jason and the other boy stops. “You don’t understand! This is not who I am anymore!”

“Look, I don’t know what else you lied about but I know one thing,” Jason says, “there is a private jet in London, and I am on it.”

Zayn looks at Jason walk away, doesn’t even bother following him anymore. He deserves that.

After moping about on the way home, Zayn is sat on the couch while his mum is making jam.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Zayn starts without looking at his mum. “I really ruined it this time.”

“Oh, love, don’t accuse me of thinking. I’m not doing anything of the sort.” She says and smiles., and besides, spoiled is in the eye of the beholder. Like these plums here,” Zayn looks up at her. “some people might call them spoiled, but I think that the almost ruined ones make the sweetest jam.”

Zayn smiles, “do you need any help?” Tricia beckons him over to the counter and Zayn grabs an apron and cuts plums beside her.

“You know, it was fun watching baba play golf with his friends.” Zayn says as Tricia melts some sugar. “He sure does have a flair for the dramatic.”

“You definitely didn’t get it from my side of the family.” Tricia laughs.

The front door opens revealing Yaser with Jason following behind him.

“Hello everyone, look who I found walking down 294th,” Yaser says, gesturing to Jason.

“I thought you’d be on your way to New York now.” Zayn squeaks.

Jason nods. “I thought so too.”

Tricia smiles, “if I had known we’d have company, I would’ve prepared more food.”

Zayn struggles to find his voice but he speaks anyway. “This is my mum.” He nods his head to Tricia, “she makes the best jam in all of the UK, if I say so myself.” He smiles, tearing up. “And my baba, you already met him.”

Zayn looks at Jason then wanders his eyes around the house. “And this is our home. Where I grew up.”

Jason nods, “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m Jason Hennings. Zayn’s fiancée.” He looks at Zayn, “well, if he’ll still have me. I really don’t care about what happened earlier, Zayn. So you have a past, who doesn’t?” He laughs.

Jason walks slowly towards Zayn, “what I want to know is if I have a place in your future.”

Tricia swoons, “oh my god, that is the sweetest thing.” She nudges Zayn, “go on.”

Zayn smiles a bit and rushes to Jason engulfing him in a hug.

“Oh, hello New York City!” Tricia exclaims causing Zayn and Jason to laugh as they pull away.

“What the hell are you on about, love?” Yaser asks Tricia.

Jason answers for her. “My mother is the mayor there, and she’s like nothing better than a big, extravagant New York Wedding.”

“Oh.” Yaser says, “I guess I can take off work or something.”

Zayn shakes his head and turns to Jason. “Actually, Jason, I – um, maybe we could have the wedding here? In my hometown.”

Jason looks at him, “hey, Z, if you’re worried about the money, don’t.”

“It’s not about the money, Jason.” Zayn looks at his parents. “Not here.”

“Well, a lot of people are expecting us to get married in the city.” Jason says, “but I think a nice, quiet wedding is just the ticket.” He turns to Zayn’s parents. “Yaser, Tricia, if you could take care of the rehearsal dinner, I’d like to take care of the rest.”

Yaser smiles, “well, I think we could cover that.”

“Well! How many times does your son get married?” Tricia exclaims.

Zayn, Jason and Yaser make a face.

Tricia grimaces, “well, other than before.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where this verse ends. Thanks for giving me the chance to write an AU on one of my fav movies. :) Thank you for all the kind words, I had so much fear in writing this and every comment means a lot. I will be getting back to GLATOMT, I've been writing a new chapter on that one. Thanks for waiting. ALSOOOOO, my first full on fic DYHTLIT has 200 kudos?????? LIKE I CANT BELIEVE IT!! It's not much to some people but to someone who doesn't have much belief on my writing, it means so much. Thank you for making writing so fun!! 
> 
> I'm so happy to know that y'all have different opinions on how this should end. However, I'm ending it the way the movie did because it became my fav with that ending, and I want to write about that. Sometimes, you can't choose who to love. Sometimes, love already did the choosing for you. :) Sorry if it doesn't end the way you want, I hope that even then, you'd enjoy this. :)
> 
>  
> 
> ANY MISTAKES ARE MINE.  
> P.S. I did a bit of tweaking lol I added a few lines in the last part since that's how I would've wanted the scenes to have ended in the movie.

“ _Feighned Zayn?_ ” Christina exclaims as she heads into her office, Jason in tow.

Jason rolls his eyes, “He was never convicted,”

Christina rubs her face, heading to the table. “I don’t know what’s worse, child cat killer or liar?”

“What would you suggest then, mom? Dump her for being poor?” Jason asks incredulous.

“There is nothing wrong with being poor!” She answers him, “I get elected by poor people. And I’m a big enough person to commend him for making something out of himself.” She shakes her head. “But what upsets me is that he lied to you.”

Jason looks down. “He was ashamed of his past, mom. Who hasn’t been embarrassed by their parents at one point or another?”

Christina raises her eyebrows at Jason. “I am going to assume that was a rhetorical question.”

“Assume away.” Jason says with open arms. “No one is going to change my mind about this. Not you, not the media, not anyone.”

“Fine.” Christina says. “But admit it, I was right.”

“Yes, you were right.” Jason says, “But he came clean about it and now can we move on? There is a wedding in your future whether you like it or not.” He puts his hands on his mum’s shoulders.

Christina smiles, “and how does Mr. Bradford plan on accommodating 500 people? I suppose he has connections at the jail?”

Jason stifles a chuckle. “There are several choices, the Travelodge, Days Inn Motel and the Golden Cherry Motel, where we will be.”

“Laugh now but if this gets out,” Christina warns. Still not on board.

Jason chuckles. “It won’t.” He smiles, “The press expects the Plaza in June.”

Zayn is stressed out. Like, literally stressed out. Who knew weddings would be this draining? It seemed so much better as a dream, when you’re actually planning for it? It’s not that fun. Or easy.

Silly as it may seem, he’s actually reading a book on weddings given by Eleanor. The little shit gave it without a smirk and “good luck”. Zayn would never admit to reading it though. When he’s done reading a part of the _14 Pieces of Actual, No-Bullshit Wedding Planning Advice,_ he stares at his phone. It’s been screaming at him lately. Telling him to call someone he shouldn’t even be thinking about. He picks it up and scrolls through his contacts. His thumb hovers over a certain name, debating on should he call or not? What was the reason? He needed to hear his voice somehow. He wanted – he just wanted. Well, that’s the thing isn’t it? Zayn doesn’t really know what he wants from Liam. And yet, the boy seems to occupy his mind all day. He presses call and waits for Liam to answer. Maybe he could ask if he got the invitation, or something. Then it rings. And rings. And rings.

 _Hey, it’s Liam. I can’t come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep thing. Ha!_

Zayn sighs and hangs up. He receives a text from Christina saying they should meet up to plan for the wedding. Zayn takes a deep breath and says yes.

“Now, let’s talk about your wedding.” Christina says, showing him a brochure. “This place is gorgeous, and we can control the security.”

Zayn looks at her confused, “The Webb plantation?”

Christina shrugs, “Well, it did inspire your identity, right?”

Zayn nods and they continue to talk about the plans, themes, and invitations for the wedding. Zayn’s shocked to see that Christina literally has everything planned out.

“Wow, you thought of everything.” Zayn says as he kisses her cheek goodbye.

Christina nods, “yeah, well, I always do. Keep in touch!” She waves and heads for the car.

\-- 

Large trucks have entered Bradford for the wedding. You name it, the flowers, tables, chairs, decorations, everything is sent to Bradford and Zayn swears it’s the busiest it has been since he can remember. He’s still at New York though, trying on the suits Frederick has prepared for him. He cocks his head to the side as he checks the mirror.

“What do you guys think?” He asks them nervously.

Frederick smirks, “you look, how do you guys say it? _Sharp_? _Ace_?”

Eleanor rolls her eyes. “You look bloody hot, Z.”

Zayn laughs. “Thanks.” He sighs and looks at his phone from the table.

“What’s on your mind?” Eleanor asks giving him a knowing look.

Zayn shakes his head. “Nothing.” He fakes a smile. “Just, pre-wedding jitters, I guess.”

Frederick nudges him, “you’ll be fine. We’re flying to London tomorrow so I can finally see that Bradford place.” He chuckles, “and we need to prepare for the glassware you’re using at the reception.”

Zayn’s eyes widen. “Oh my god, yes.” He grabs his phone, “I need to make a call about that.”

Eleanor rolls her eyes. “See, this is why I don’t want to get married.”

They arrive at London the next day and Eleanor still hasn’t stopped talking about her cynicism about wedding and marriage and commitment.

“You guys remember the sheik,” Eleanor explains as they walk towards the exit of the airport.

Zayn chuckles, “how could we forget?”

Frederick agrees with a nod.

“Stop that,” Eleanor giggles, “Anyway, he proposed to me and I think I did love him despite his billions.”

Zayn frowns a bit, “then why didn’t you say yes?” Frederick asks, pushing his luggage towards the exit.

“Because I hesitated long enough to realize that my head and my heart were saying two different things.” Eleanor says with a shrug, looking for any signs that lead them to an exit.

Zayn finds one, “it’s this way.” He smiles and leads them, “it’s a big decision anyway.”

Eleanor laughs a bit, “Well, it’s supposed to be the easiest one you ever make, yeah?” She tells Zayn.

"Was it?" Frederick asks Zayn.

Zayn looks at them but doesn’t answer. He continues walking with them knowing that they’re waiting for a reply when he spots an advertisement on the wall. “Hey, El, this is it! This is what I was talking to you about.”

“Deep Bradford Glass?” Eleanor says.

Frederick smiles. “Oh yes. Let’s!”

Zayn googles it and finds out that Deep Bradford Glass has already made a name for itself around the UK. And their main outlet is along the way to Bradford. The three friends immediately head to the outlet to make orders. Hopefully they accept it at such a short notice.

As they step out of the car, Zayn finds a big building, the design outside made to be of a garden, with pretty flowers and a little bridge over a pond. a restaurant beside it, in large bold letters _GRAND OPENING WEEKEND_ , most probably using the glassware from DBG. But it isn’t what gets his attention, what does get his attention is the fact that it’s beside a lake. A lake with a plane on its dock. He stops at his tracks, letting Eleanor and Frederick pass him by.

“What’s the matter?” Eleanor asks.

Zayn finds his voice. “Oh my god.”

Frederick looks at what Zayn’s looking at. “Zayn? Do you know that plane?”

Zayn shakes his head and heads to the building quickly. Frederick and Eleanor follow him. “Zayn?” Eleanor says again as they enter the place, there’s a lot of people but Zayn’s too shocked to care. He sees the most fine glassware he’s ever seen. So clean and neatly blown. He touches some of the glass. Zayn can’t believe it.

“Wow. Look at these!” Eleanor points to a figurine.

Zayn looks around, awed. “It’s what happens to sand when it gets struck by lightning.”

Frederick scoffs, “he’s pulling your dick.” He says loudly and rolling his eyes at the distasteful looks thrown at him by other people.

“No, really. I’ve seen it.” Zayn laughs. “You just have to dig it up.”

He continues to look at everything, emotions all over the place and his heart pounding, when Watson runs up to him and sniffs him.

“Oh, hey Watson!” He crouches down and let’s the hound lick him. Zayn giggles at how excited the puppy is to see him, he’s missed him too.

“Friend of yours?” Eleanor asks.

Zayn looks up to answer when he sees Liam walk down the stairs slowly. He’s got a shocked look on his face, something in those eyes that’s unreadable and Zayn can’t take this right now. It’s too much right now.

“I saw him first.” Frederick says lowly. 

Eleanor looks at the pair who are to stunned to care that they’re just staring at each other. “I, um, I think he’s already taken.” She tells Frederick whose eyes widen.

Zayn rubs the back of his neck as Liam walks closer. “Hey,”

“Hey.” Liam breathes out.

“I tried to call you a couple of times.” Zayn says softly.

Liam shakes his head and smiles a bit. “Since you’re here, you and your friends should look around and have some lunch. You should sit on the deck, it’s nice.” He says.

“Liam.” Zayn starts.

Liam's face falls and gives Zayn a blank look. He turns to Watson, “Come on, boy. Let’s leave this guy alone.” His lips quirk up with a nod and walks away.

Zayn closes his eyes in frustration. When has it been hard to just talk to Liam?

\--

An older man in fancy clothing enters the diner Niall and Gemma are at one afternoon.

“Yes, sir, can we help you?” Niall greets the man from his seat.

The man takes his hat off as a hello. “I’m looking for a Zayn Webb?”

Niall looks around the diner, “anyone here familiar with that name?”

“No.” The people at the diner say in unison.

“What business do you have with him?” The waitress asks the man.

He shakes his head. “Oh, I’m afraid that’s a private matter.”

The waitress shrugs, “well, I guess we can’t help you with that.”

The man looks around the diner one last time and nods his head. With no other word, he leaves the diner.

“Damn reporters.” Niall scoffs.

Gemma shakes her head. “Like the first ant at a picnic!

\-- 

Tricia giggles, showing another spoon to Frederick. “See? This one’s got a little alligator on top.”

“How sweet.” Frederick says, “I can see where your son gets his taste.”

Tricia laughs and Yaser smiles along with them before hearing a car pull up at front.

“This is one of those disasters waiting to happen.” Zayn groans in his bedroom, hiding his school trophies and other embarrassing stuff. “You know, one of the big ones that only cockroaches survive.”

Eleanor rolls her eyes, playing with a football on Zayn’s shelf. “It’s going to be fine.”

They both hear a car door close and freeze. Eleanor drops the ball and helps Zayn hide the things hurriedly.

Christina walks towards the house, Jason beside her and two bodyguards.

Tricia runs to meet her halfway, Yaser not far behind. “Finally! Hello!”

“Tricia.” Christina holds out her hand, years in politics has made it so normal for her, but Tricia pulls her into a hug. “Oh, I can see why Zayn is so adorable. I’m so happy to be here, hi Yaser.”

Yaser smiles and pulls her into a hug as well. Wow, physical contact is big in this family.

“We’re so happy to have you here.” Tricia says, then she starts fretting. “I’m so sorry the place is such a mess, Mrs. Hennings. Mayor? Ma’am?”

Christina shakes her head. “Oh no, no, no, no, no, It’s Christina.”

“You know, I’ve been trying to get Yaser to trim these shrubs, and repaint the porch, and” Tricia looks up at her. “Look how pretty she is, Yaser!”

Jason and Yaser laugh at that as the older man puts an arm around his wife and squeezes. “I bet Christina could use a drink.”

“Christina could, actually.” Christina says.

Tricia smiles, “well, come on in.” She blabbers as she steps into the house. “I’ve got some trifle, freshly made this morning.”

Meanwhile, Zayn and Eleanor are finishing up their _arranging_ when Zayn hears their conversation downstairs.

“It’s a lovely chair, Yaser.” Christina’s voice resounds.

Yaser’s laugh is heard then, “Yeah, but to get the full effect, you’ve got to pull this handle here.”

“Hold on to your drink, Christina, and watch.”

“Baba! No!” Zayn runs to the living room just in time to see Christina’s legs go up in the air and everyone gasping and trying to get her out of the chair. Zayn groans internally.

“We’re so sorry, Christina! We’ll get you out.” Tricia says.

\--

Today, Zayn is getting married. Again. But this time, it’s with a boy he loves and not because he got pregnant. Right. Right? 

The Webb Plantation looks so lovely with all the decorations and the chairs set up at the garden. The live band is setting up and flowers, so many flowers everywhere.

The reception area is being prepared too. Tiffany chairs, candles, plates, and yes, for the glassware, they’re using deep Bradford glass.

People are coming in to Bradford with fancy cars and clothes. Over two hundred to five hundred guests are expected and Zayn is freaking the hell out.

They hired an organizer so they can tighten up the security to avoid the press. There was a list, and only people whose names are on the list are allowed inside the plantation.

A car pulls up at the entrance and the receptionist asks for the window to be rolled down. “Name?” The receptionist asks.

“Um, Mason. Luke Mason,” the man from the diner says. “I’m not on the list but I’ve got some business with the groom.”

The receptionist shakes his head. “Not today, you don’t.” He gestures to a guard.

“Trooper?” The guard asks. “Alright, sir. Let’s get it turned around here.” He leads the man to the exit road.

Liam prepares his equipment since he sees it’s about to rain. The weather’s a bit gloomy and although he could lie and tell himself he wants a storm so he can make more glass, that’s not exactly the only reason.

But Liam’s been selfish for too long. He’s tired of trying to hold on to something that clearly isn’t there anymore. He stares at his truck and places the equipment at the back. That’s when Karen arrives at his house in her truck.

“Hey,” Karen says, “there is a wedding going on.”

Liam purses his lips and sighs. “I know. I heard a mention of it once or twice.”

Karen looks up at the sky. “I sure hope this weather cooperates.”

“It’s supposed to be a big one.” Liam says as the dark clouds roll in faster.

Karen sighs. “You know, Li. You’re my only son.” She smiles, “I love you, baby. But sometimes, you’re too much like your father.”

Liam looks at her. “He made his decision, mum.” He says softly.

“For somebody who’s been holding on to something so hard. You were pretty quick to let it go.” She says sadly.

“Mum?” Liam starts. “You know, I can’t control her anymore than I can control the weather.” He closes the back of his truck and heads for the driver’s seat.

Zayn’s fidgeting in front of the mirror, fixing his hair, his suit, his watch, and biting his lip. He breathes shakily.

“It’s just nerves.” Tricia says. “You’re doing the right thing.”

Zayn looks at her. “Am I? Then why –“

Tricia cuts him off. “When I married your baba. I couldn’t put one foot in front of the other.” She laughs, “I remember standing there, thinking, ‘hurry up sir, before he changes his mind’”.

She looks at Zayn. “Look where it got me?” She takes Zayn’s hand. “Sometimes that man makes me so mad, I could just whack him.”

Zayn strokes her hand and gives her a thoughtful look. “But you still love him.”

“God knows I do.” Tricia says, “and only he knows why.”

Zayn stares at nothing and bites his lip. “Mum – mum, I think I’m –“

“He can give you a life that we never dreamed of.” Tricia says pulling her hand away from Zayn. “And he adores you.”

Zayn sighs and rubs his neck. “He does, doesn’t he?” He tries to smile genuinely but it only seems to come out forced. The door to the room opens to reveal Eleanor. “It’s time.”

Tricia and Zayn look at each other. “Let’s go.” Tricia heads for the door.

Zayn is left with a few seconds to himself. And in those few seconds, why isn’t walking down the aisle what he thinks about?

\--

The music plays and it’s Zayn’s cue. Yaser and Tricia hook their arms around him as they all walk down the aisle.

“Well, even if he’s not british, at least he’s sober.” Yaser says as he looks at Jason waiting at the end. Zayn gives him a little giggle.

“Mr. Webb! Mr. Webb!” Mr. Mason runs towards the aisle and is stopped by security jumping on top of him. “Get off me! Get your hands off me!”

“Get back here!” one guard says.

Zayn looks at them in shock and realizes who the man is. “Mr. Mason?”

“Zayn?” Jason exclaims as he approaches them.

Mr. Mason gets up and brushes off his suit as the security backs off. “You are a hard man to get in touch with.”

Zayn looks at him confusedly. “Mr. Mason, he signed the papers. What are you doing here?”

Mr. Mason looks around the place and leans towards Zayn a bit more. “ _He did._ ” He starts and holds out some papers. “ _You didn’t._ ”

“ _What?_ ” Zayn exclaims, grabbing the papers. “You mean I’m still _married?_ ”

“Well, not unless you want to be.” Mr. Mason says.

Jason chuckles sarcastically. “Oh for god’s sake, Zayn. I thought you took care of this.”

Zayn turns to him, “it was an honest mistake, Jason.”

Christina speaks up from beside Jason. “Well, can we fix it before we get soaked?” She looks up at the sky and sees even more gray clouds.

Zayn nods. “Does anybody have a pen?” He looks around the crowd for anyone to offer.

Jason turns to Christina. “Mom?”

“Oh, yea. Sure.” Christina says sarcastically.

The crowd, including Louis searches themselves for pens, who brings pens at wedding anyway?

“Darling.” Karen calls out to Zayn and hands him a pen. “These things just don’t happen you know.”

Zayn takes the pen from her and he can tell you a lot of things, he can describe to you how he felt when he finally made a name for himself, when he fell in love, when he felt true happiness, but in that moment when he grabbed the pen, he was lost for words.

“You can’t ride two horses with one ass, Beta.” Yaser says.

Zayn looks at his baba, then his mum. He holds out the pen to the divorce papers and presses. His hands shake, his heart is pounding. He doesn’t move.

He pulls away from the paper and flexes his fingers. He goes to sign the papers again but something in him stops when he’s about to press in. Zayn sighs and closes his eyes. He’s the worst person in the whole world.

He drops the pen.

“Jason?” Zayn turns to him, seeing the beautiful, perfect boy look at him with sad eyes. Like he already knows what Zayn is about to say. “Jason, you don’t want to marry me.” Zayn says, choking up.

Jason raises his eyebrows, “I don’t?”

Zayn shakes his head. “No – not really.” His eyes well up and tears roll down.

“You see - see, the truth is,” He looks up to Jason, hoping, praying that he would hear him out. “I gave my heart away a long time ago.” Zayn swallows. “ _And I never really got it back._ ” Zayn’s voice cracks. “And I don’t know what else to say that would ever suffice but, _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._ ”

Zayn shakes his head, his tears blurring his vision. “I can’t marry you.”

Jason looks down at the ground and then at everyone else. He turns to Zayn and smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Wow,” He says, “so this is what it feels like.”

Christina groans. “That’s it?” She steps up to the pair. “You’re just going to let him humiliate you with some bullshit about an old husband?”

Jason looks at her and nods. “Yeah.” He says softly, “I think I am. Excuse me.” He gives Zayn one last look at leaves the area.

Christina frowns and walks closer to Zayn. “In my entire life, I have never met anyone, so manipulative, deceitful,” She throws a hand in the air. “And I’m in politics!”

“I’m just trying to be honest.” Zayn says quietly.

“I will not allow the president of the United States to be dumped at the altar by some psycho brit!” Christina snaps. “You go after him you son of a-“

“Alright, there’s no need for some name calling, now.” Tricia says, finally speaking up. “He said his piece, that’s all there is to it.”

Christina rolls her eyes. “Oh go back to your little house and bake something”

Zayn’s eyes widen and he pushes at Christina to the ground. “Nobody talks to my mum like that!”

Yaser grabs at Zayn. “Thank heavens the Bradford is back!”

Zayn and the crowd laugh. He looks up at the sky when a thunder clap resounds. Zayn smiles and runs to leave the area. He knows where he want to go right now, and there isn’t a hint of hesitation in this thought. Before he can get out and for it to officially rain, “If you’re friends with the Maliks, stick around! I’m gonna go get my groom!”

Right on cue, the rain drops like the ball at time square at new year’s eve. He doesn’t care, he heads to the beach. He knows he’ll find Liam there. 

When he does get there, he sees said boy set up some poles to catch the lightning strikes. He smiles and takes off his blazer and undoes his tie. He runs to Liam not caring about how wet his clothes are anymore.

“Hey stranger, you owe me a dance!” Zayn shouts over the rain.

Liam startles and looks at him. “Nice suit. Where’s your husband?”

“I’m looking at him.” Zayn says pointedly, “apparently, you and I are still hitched.” He grins, his heart is happy, the happiest it’s been since he left Bradford. And he knows it’s because of this guy, this very stubborn guy. “Why didn’t you tell me you went to New York?”

“I needed to make something of myself.” Liam says, walking away from the poles.

Zayn follows him, “about done?”

Liam squints his eyes at him. “What is it with you british boys? You can’t make the right decisions until you tried all the wrong ones?”

Zayn walks closer to him. “At least I fight for what I want!”

Liam scoffs, “And what do you want? I don’t even think you know!”

Another thunder clap resounds across the beach. The sound of the waves and the rain stronger than ever.

“You’re the first boy I ever kissed, Li.” Zayn starts. “And I want you to be the last.”

Liam shakes his head, and walks away. “Maybe you and I had our chance!” He calls out.

Zayn rolls his eyes and follows him still. “Fine! Have it your way, you stubborn ass!”

Liam stops and turns to Zayn who’s close enough to look up at him now. “ _Why do you want to be married to me for anyway?_ ”

Zayn smiles, and takes Liam’s face in his hands. “So I can kiss you anytime I want.” He says softly and kisses Liam. He’s kissed him not too long ago but it’s different this time. This time, he knows that this is what he wants forever. Liam.

Liam wraps his hands around Zayn’s waist and pulls him closer. He bites at Zayn’s bottom lip earning a groan from the boy.

“What the hell are you both trying to do?” Niall’s voice stops them from what they were doing. “Do you want to be dead?”

Zayn chuckles and wraps his arms around Liam, “what seems to be the problem officer?”

Niall chuckles, “I’m here to bring you in, Z!”

“What did he do this time?” Liam says, tightening his hold on Zayn as he laughs.

“Well, I heard you ran out on a perfectly good cake.” Niall beams.

Zayn and Liam look at each other and laugh. Liam cups Zayn’s cheeks. “I love you. I never stopped.”

“It took me a while to realize it.” Zayn says, “but I never did too. It was always you.”

Liam breathtakingly smiles at him and closes the gap between their lips again.

\--

“Look who finally made it to their reception!” Niall says as he enters the pub. “The Maliks!”

Zayn and Liam walk in laughing and raising their hands together, showing how they’re both handcuffed to each other.

Their friends and family cheer and Tricia approaches them.

“Zayn?” She starts. “I love you, beta.”

“I love you too mum.” he giggles.

Louis congratulates them and points to the handcuffs. “You may want to keep those for the honeymoon.”

Zayn and Liam both flush at that. After probably the whole pub congratulating them, hugging them, kissing them, picking them up and twirling them around (Niall). Liam leads them both to the center of the pub.

“Well, I do believe I owe this one a dance.” Liam says loudly, taking Zayn’s other hand. He signs to his mum at the jukebox.

Zayn smiles widely. “Hey Karen!” He calls, “Make it a slow one.” He laughs and leans his forehead against Liam’s.

Karen watches them from the jukebox and grins.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. YES, Jason's character is supposed to be perfect. His character in the movie was named Andrew and he remained pure until the end. :)  
> AND YES, Zayn's character is supposed to be an indecisive little shit.  
> AND YES, Liam's character was a bit confusing, but loved Zayn's character til the end.  
> AGAIN, sorry for the lack of the other boys as characters, I didn't get to think that through properly. Will deff make it up to them in my other fic.
> 
> sorry if you hated this, it was very cliche lol what chick flick doesnt have one of those? :) but thank you for reading! hope I didn't waste too much of your time x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This will probably only be 2-3, at most 4 chapters. I'm so sorry if you guys hated it, please don't hate me though lol


End file.
